kissing Lessons with Austin Moon
by yamileth723
Summary: Dallas asks Ally out on date. She is sure she will make a fool of herself. She has never been on a date before! Even worse, she has never even been kissed! Thank God Austin is always there to help her out.
1. First dates & First kisses

**Hello everyone, lately I've become obsessed with this show. This is my first story ever, I really hope that you enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it! I will try to update at least once a week. Please leave reviews so I can know your opinion. :) :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Ally, not Austin (As much as I would like to). I just own my story.**

Ally's POV.

It has been a month. An exact month since Austin and Kira started dating. I remember with sadness how I helped my blonde best friend to create the perfect date for Kira and although at first everything had been a disaster, it worked out for them in the end, for me not so much. In the process of helping Austin, I had developed … I started to like him, as more than friends, let's leave it like that. However, one month later and after having to constantly witness all of their PDA, I decided that I had to move on. In fact, I was happy for them. At least that's what I try to convince myself.

"Guess who got you a date on Saturday night?" Trish said entering Sonic Boom with her usual guess who got a job voice interrupting my thoughts. I look at her from the counter with my eyes wide. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. She walked towards me while saying: "Well Ally, I just thought it was a good idea. Plus, you haven't even heard who the guy is. You will be thrilled!"

I sighed and gave a disapproving look to my latina best friend but she just smiled back and said: "Aren't you gonna ask who the lucky guy is?" I sighed again and opened my mouth to finally ask but we were interrupted by another voice: "What lucky guy?" Austin Moon asked curiously entering Sonic Boom holding hands with his girlfriend Kira. Trish immediately look at me with a worried look.

Trish is the only person that knows about my feel… me liking Austin. She has been my best friend ever since I can remember so naturally when I started liking Austin she was the first and only person that I confessed to. At that moment she had been happy saying that we would make the best couple, but ever since Austin started dating Kira she has been worried that I might fall into depression. I assume that is why she also thought it was a good idea to set me up on a date with who knows who. Although I wasn't thrilled with the idea to go out on a date, especially when I did not even know with whom, I really appreciated Trish's effort to see me happy again. She was truly a great friend.

When none of us answered Austin's question, he pressed: "so what lucky guy are you talking about?" I stuttered: "U-um … Trish was just -", "I was just telling Ally that a guy is asking her out on Saturday night" she blurts out before I could respond. I turn my eyes to her and glare at her, she just shrugs. Austin looks interested and Kira raises her eyebrows. "Really?" He asks looking at me now curiously and adds: "who are you going out with Ally?" I try to find my voice again and open my mouth but Trish beats me again: "She doesn't know yet, I was just about to tell her the good news, hence, _the lucky guy"._

"Oh, right". Austin looked at Trish now expectantly. I felt annoyed that I had to find out at the same time as Austin did. Trish gave a great grin and sang " _Dallas"._ I felt my face burn and I'm sure at this moment I resembled a tomato. Austin just gave a small smile and looked back at me, obviously noticing that I was blushing like crazy. "Well, I guess he is a lucky guy. I'm glad for you Ally" he said with the same small smile. I'm not sure if it is my imagination but he doesn't seem that glad. Kira spoke for the first time interrupting our conversation: "Hey babe, (I cringed at the word _babe_ ), I have to go now, would you walk me home?" she said looking up at him with an annoying sweet voice. Austin smiled at her and said "sure" then he turned back to look at me and Trish "I'll be right back". They both waved goodbye at us and left the store.

I turned to look back at Trish with an annoyed expression plastered on my face. "What?" She said innocently. "Did you really have to tell Austin about my date? I would have rather kept it between us". Trish rolled her eyes at me and replied "What's the big deal about him knowing Ally? Besides, I really do think it is a good idea, that way he knows that you're not gonna die over the fact he is dating Kira. I mean a lot of guys are after you too!" I shake my head but can't help to smile at her: "He doesn't care Trish and he doesn't know about me having a crush on him". "Well forget about Austin then. Even better, you have a date with Dallas. Why aren't you excited? You always liked Dallas". I sigh again thinking about the brunette boy.

Yes it is true that I always had a crush on Dallas. But truth to be told ever since he stopped working at the cell phone accessory kiosk, I hadn't really seen him that much. He doesn't go to my school so I only got to see him because he worked really close to Sonic Boom and that was before I started seeing Austin as more than just a friend. Maybe Trish was right, maybe seeing Dallas again and going out on a date with him would help me move on from my stupid crush on Austin. "So?" Trish's voice brought back to reality "what do I tell him? Yes or no? Because he is waiting for an answer."

"Fine, I guess" I said sounding unsure. It was Trish's turn to shake her head at me. "Ally, maybe this is your chance to forget about Austin. Things between him and Kira seem to be going fine and I really don't want to see you looking so sad anymore" her voice sounding worried for me. I tried to give her the best smile I could muster and said "Yeah, you're right. Tell Dallas he can pick me up at 7:00 pm on Saturday here at Sonic Boom". "Yes!" Trish said with a celebratory voice. "Ok, I will tell him when I get back to work as soon as my break ends" she looks at her watch and her eyes widen "oh no, my break was over 5 minutes ago! Gotta rush" and she ran away waving back at me. I laughed after she left, as much as I loved her, she was the worst employee I has ever known.

After a few hours of being bored and helping just a few customers with some questions on the price of our instruments, Austin came back to Sonic Boom, girlfriend - less. "Hey" he said and smiled at me, I returned the smile and kept on working on an order I had to fill out.

He sat down on the counter and was quiet for a while just watching me work. I got a little nervous as I felt his stare but I tried my very best to ignore it and him. After about 5 minutes he finally spoke "So…" he said sounding casually, I looked up at him "a date on Saturday with Dallas". I rolled my eyes at him and said "yeah …" and started working on the order again.

"You know Ally, for having a crush on the guy, you don't sound that excited" He commented. I looked up at him again, this time I released the pen and the form and was already trying to come up with an explanation. He was right, if I still had a crush on Dallas like 2 months ago, and he asked me on a date, I would be jumping like crazy and would be a nerve wreck. I frowned a little but didn't answer.

"What's wrong Ally?" He said looking a bit worried. "Is everything ok" he leaned a bit so he could meet my eyes as I was looking down. I lifted my gaze and our eyes locked. _Of course nothing is ok you idiot! Don't you see that I like you so badly, so badly I had even forgotten all about Dallas, and now you are dating Kira and I have a date with a guy I'm not even sure I'm still interested in!_ Of course that was something that just stayed in my mind, my mouth remained closed. But seeing Austin looking all worried, I just said "yeah … I guess". He kept staring at me expecting me to continue so I just added: "I just hope that I won't make a fool of myself in front of Dallas".

"Why would you make a fool of yourself?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know… I mean, well you know I get really nervous when I'm around him" I stated simply. He smiled a bit and replied "Yeah, I've noticed. But think about it this way Ally, it is just like going on another date, everything will be fine" He smiled encouragingly. "Yeah, that is exactly the problem" I said, and actually feeling nervous about the date for the first time "to me it isn't just another date".

"What do you mean?" He asked again confused. "Well …" I tried not to blush, although I already felt my face burning again "It will be my first date, ever, that is why I'm worried and a bit anxious" she looked at her shoes expecting for a moment to hear him laugh or even make fun of her but after a moment of silence she looked up at him again. He was not smirking or anything like that, on the contrary his eyes were wide and his face read disbelief. "Are you serious?" "Yes, I am not joking" I answered feeling embarrassed. He just looked at me still in disbelief. I started walking towards the door of Sonic Boom, it was time to close and I didn't want to talk about this anymore, and least of all with Austin.

Austin obviously was not going to put this at rest: "Ally, are you seriously telling me that you've never been out on a data, like ever?" I turn my head around at the boy who just followed me as I am changing the door sing from open to close. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying Austin". He looks like he is in shock. It is kind of uncomfortable for me because I'm not sure what that look means or what he is thinking. "I guess it might be funny to you that someone my age has never dated" I said sounding more hurt than I had meant to. Austin must have also heard it in my voice because he quickly responded "No Ally, it is not funny, it's just … shocking". "Why is that?" I asked shyly. "Because, it is not possible that a girl as smart, pretty and nice like you has never been on a date before!" He replied simply but sincerely. If I was blushing before, that was nothing compared to now.

Austin always seemed to find a way to be nicest guy. I know or at least I try to convince myself that he is just being friendly and sweet to me, nevertheless, I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach as he says this. And this is why it is so hard to move on. How can I stop liking him when he is so… perfect? I try to put these thoughts away, I really need to stop thinking this way about him. He cares about me, I know that, but it is completely platonic and if I don't get over him, I will end up hurt and could possibly lose him as a friend if he finds out, I was not going to risk my friendship with him over this. I kept repeating to myself: _this is just some phase, some girly crush._

"Thank you" I say smiling at him. "But that still doesn't change things" I said sounding a little worried again and crossing the store to sit at the couch, Austin follows me and sits by my side "I mean, what will I do if we don't have anything to talk about or worse, what if he tries to kiss me" I look up at him my eyes wide by just picturing the scene. Because yes, not only have I never been on a date, but Ally Dawson has also never been kissed. I could swear for a moment what when I said the word _kiss_ , Austin's eyes rapidly rested on my lips and then back to my eyes. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Ally..." he said this time sounding a bit shy, which in Austin's case was not common "I know that you just said that you have never been on date before but …" his voice drifted away for a second while I continued looking at him curious about what he was gonna say "um, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but, does that mean that you've never kissed someone either?" He looked at me with a kind a _please don't get mad that I am asking this_ look. I look at him blankly not knowing whether to answer or not, but I guess that since our friendship is purely platonic right? What does it matter if he knows the truth anyway?

I look away, I am way too embarrassed to answer this, looking at him in the eye, instead my eyes focus on my hands "Yeah, I have never kissed anyone before" I say my voice almost too quiet to be heard. But since we were alone in Sonic Boom, he heard me perfectly. We remained silent for a moment. I'm sure none of us knew what to say next. I was the first to speak again: "Now you understand why I feel worried about my date with Dallas, I bet I suck at kissing too" I said sadly. "Hey don't say that. I bet that is not true!". "You are just saying that because you are a sweetheart" I told him with a sad smile on my face. "No, I'm saying that because I don't think you will suck at kissing" he replied kindly. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding and looked at him in the eye again. Our eyes locked for a moment and I cleared my throat: "Well I guess there is no way to know for sure. The worst part is that if I am bad, like I think I will be, any chance with Dallas will be ruined, he will probably think I am a dork and never ask me out again".

"First of all if he does that, he is a jerk and does not deserve someone as good as you" Austin replied as he started counting his index finger. "Second of all, I think I have an idea" he held up another finger and smirked. I looked confused at him having no idea what he meant with that. Since he did not elaborate I was forced to ask the obvious "what idea?"

He continued smirking and replied happily "You Ms. Ally Dawson, urgently need some kissing lessons".


	2. Academies & Tutors

**Ok I know I just posted the first chapter a few hours ago but I am inspired. So I guess I'll post the second chapter. Again I hope you enjoy it. This one is shorter than the first chapter but we are getting closer to the fun part! Can't wait! Anyway here it is...**

 **Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Austin & Ally (cries). I own just the story.**

 **Chapter 2: Academies & Tutors**

Ally's POV.

"What!?" I heard myself yell at Austin for the _idea_ he just came up with. "Are you for real?" He kept his smirk and said "Yep, I'm serious, as a matter of fact, I think it is a brilliant idea". I opened my mouth to protest but found no voice or words, so I just closed it, I'm sure however my face was protesting for me. Austin seemed to not care tough as he kept smirking. When I finally found my voice I glared at him and told him "And where exactly can a find an academy that gives this sort of _lessons_?" Austin just chuckled and replied "Well, of course there is no academy but we can find you a private tutor". For like the 10th time today my face was burning and all I could muster to say was: "and who do you suppose should tutor me?" I raised my eyebrows at him, trying to point out how stupid this all was. At this Austin stopped chuckling, his face deep in thought. After about a minute of silence his face lit up. "I know!" he exclaimed excitedly "how about Dez?" "What!?" I yelled again in disbelief. "I cannot believe you're actually considering this possible!"

"What? Why?" exclaimed Austin defensively "I'm just trying to help. Besides Dez is your friend and I'm sure I could convince him", "But I don't even like him Austin" I retorted exasperated. "That is the whole point of this Ally!" He said laughing which only annoyed Ally further "you're not supposed to like your tutor, you just need some practice". I rolled my eyes at Austin, he was unbelievable. "I simply cannot, will not, do this with Dez. Is that clear?" I snapped at him. "Fine, fine" lifting his arms signaling he gave up. We stayed quiet again. "You're probably right anyway" he finally said "It wouldn't be a good idea. I mean you and Dez are friends but not that close. This could ruin your friendship and things could get awkward."

I rolled my eyes at him again not even bothering to say that wasn't even the worst problem with his idea. There was absolute no chemistry nor would there ever be between me and Dez and kissing him was simply not even remotely a possibility for me. I would rather go on stage and sing in front of thousands of people. I care about Dez, I think he is a good friend but he is a goof. I accepted him that way and enjoyed his personality but there are limits. Plus, yeah, Austin is kind of right, even if it was only for practice, I am not that close to Dez to even consider asking such a favor.

"Ok then, I guess there is no other option, I will be your tutor" Austin's voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I had to analyze this again as I had been distracted when he said it. After I realized what he just said, I almost fell off the couch. I looked at him expecting to see him laughing and say something like how could I not catch he was just playing around but was surprised to see him starting at me seriously, not a hint of a smile or anything that could point out he was just joking. I waited for him to say something like "April's fool" or at least say something about it also not being a good idea for some reason that was close to what he had said for Dez but he remained serious looking expectantly at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I – I ..." I felt like I was hyperventilating. He definitely had to be kidding. Then a thought hit her: what if he was indeed joking and I said yes, he could tutor me? That would be totally embarrassing. I had to say something! "No" I finally said. Austin looked taken aback and said "Why not?" "Well, like you said, something as intimate as this, could ruin a friendship". Austin looked amused and chuckled again "That doesn't apply to us Ally. We are really close and I really wanna help you. I would never let something like this ruin us" a sweet smile lingered on his lips. His lips. His pink and full lips. He wanted to lend me his lips for practice. I felt like fainting. Then I thought of another excuse I could come up with to stop this crazy plan. "What about Kira?" I asked feeling triumphant. Sure once he remembered he had a girlfriend, who by the way at the start of all of this was jealous thinking that there was something going on between Austin and me, he would see that this was just imprudent. But instead of receiving the answer I expected he just shrugged and said: "What about her?" I just could not believe it.

"What do you mean what about her? May I remind you that at some point in the beginning of your relationship with her, she was sure there was something going on between you and me? And I am positive she won't like this idea at all." I said all of this at once, falling out of breath. Austin just laughed again. What was the deal with him? And what was so funny anyway? I decided to ask him this last question. He just shook his head and laughed a bit more. I felt stupid, surely he was just about to tell me how she could have believed that he was talking seriously but instead he said: "Ally, first of all, this will be something … intimate (I blushed at the use of that word), meaning it will stay between just the two of us, no one else must know, including Trish, Dez and of course Kira" _Of course Kira_ _ **,**_ I thought and waited for the second of all that never came so I asked. "Oh, no, there is no second of all" He said playfully.

At this point I was 99.9% he was talking seriously. There was still a 0.01% of me waiting for him to tell me this was all a joke. It was like he read my mind and said: "Look, I know I was laughing about it, but I just want you to know that this is serious and I'm not joking. I really think it is a good idea. Besides, who can be a better kissing teacher than me?" He said this last part with his joking voice again however knowing him well and how his ego could be sometimes, I'm pretty sure deep down he meant it. I just laughed for the first time of all this situation and shoved him playfully. Stood up from the couch and started heading for the stairs that go to our practice room. He followed right behind. I took a sit and started playing the piano. I felt the urge to start playing 'Not a Love Song' but resisted. It might have been awkward.

He sat right beside me quietly and out of the corner of my eyes I could see that he looked confused "Look if you really don't feel like doing this, I can understand. I guess it was kind of stupid to offer … I mean, why would you wanna practice kissing with me?" I looked at him and smiled, as much as I thought this was a really dangerous game I was getting myself too, I guess that it is true that I needed the practice, and Austin was the only guy that I would choose for a favor like this. About my feelings I would just have to psych up that this was not any romantic scenario. It was just my best friend trying to help me and apart from the lessons everything would still be the same, he would still be dating Kira and I had a date with Dallas on Saturday. "Let's do this" I said shyly. He looked at me a smile already forming on his lips again and said. "When do we start?"


	3. Theory & Notebooks

**Hello everybody, I'm back with the third chapter of this story. I'm really enjoying writing this so much. I got some feedback (which I really appreciate) so this chapter will look better hopefully and make the story easier to read. enjoy! Don't forget to favorite this story and review.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Austin & Ally just this story :)**

 **Chapter 3: Theory & Notebooks**

Ally's POV.

I was taken aback by his question, definitely was not expecting it. So I just stayed there staring at him stupidly. I honestly did not know what to answer.

Upon receiving no response Austin said earnestly: "If I may give my opinion, and I think I should considering I am the tutor here, we should start right away because we need all the time we can get before your date on Saturday. Especially considering we will divide some classes in theory and some in practice"

I noticed he sounded all business. He was really taking this tutor thing seriously. Nevertheless, I could not help to feel my heart pumping loud in my chest at the thought of the word _practice._

I'm sure if my heart beats any louder he will be able to hear it. So instead I just kept in mind that I had agreed to this in the first place knowing the consequences (Did I really understand the consequences tough?) and I had to deal with it like a grown woman.

"Ok, whatever you think is fine" I responded feeling a little braver.

"So, basically, since today is Monday, we have 5 days left until your date" Austin continued in his teacher voice "and we have a lot to cover".

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Austin raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm sorry, it is just so funny watching you talk like you are my math teacher" she said between giggles.

Austin smirked and said with a low voice: "But I am your teacher. Not for math maybe, but definitely your teacher".

I stopped laughing and gulped. His smirk just became bigger. I was really starting to worry. I prayed that after these 5 days I would not fall even harder for my blond friend. In fact, I do not know how the hell I am supposed to get over him, when I am going to be kissing him. _Stupid Ally!_

"Anyway" Austin continued "I think we should cover all the theory today so we can start with the practice classes tomorrow. Do you agree?" I nodded my head at him but still was not sure exactly what I was agreeing to.

"Perfect" he said happily getting up from the piano bench and moving to a white board right beside it. I could almost swear he seemed excited. Maybe he was. Although I know it is not for any romantic reason. I guess it could be that he likes to be the knowledgeable one for a change.

"Ok, so for this first class, you will need to write some things down" He said, his voice taking the superior teacher-like tone again.

Had he forgotten we are on vacations? I don't have any notebooks to write things down. I cleared my throat.

"Austin, I don't have anything to write down on" I complained.

"Where is your book? You always have it with you." He answered as if it was obvious that is what he meant.

"What? Do you really expect me to write all of this on _my book_?" I looked at him with an expression of _are you out of your mind?_

"Well of course you are gonna write this on your book. You need to have this information in easy access and it is just as important as any of the songs you write. I will share my life full of knowledge on the kissing department and you better appreciate it" He said obviously feeling important.

I almost snorted at his comment but decided not to, at the moment, he was indeed the teacher. So I just rolled my eyes while he was not looking and got up to get my book which was placed on the table besides the door. After getting my book, I sat in a chair Austin had already placed in front of the board.

He was concentrated writing down something I still could not read, with his back to me. I tried not to check him out but it was impossible. As much I tried to look away, my eyes urged me to look back at him. I noticed how his red t shirt hugged his torso so perfectly. I could almost see his back muscles moving beneath the fabric. I started hyperventilating again and looked away before it would get worse. Just in time since Austin seemed to have finished writing who know what on the board.

"Ok, so today we will talk about the following:

Type of kisses.

The basics for a great kiss.

Common mistakes in a kiss".

My jaw literally dropped and I started laughing. Austin looked annoyed at once but I just could not help it.

"Ally, I really wish you would take this seriously" He said exasperated. I tried my best to get myself together.

"Sorry Mr. Moon" I replied almost cracking up again but I was able to hold it. Austin just shook his head but could not help smiling about the way I just referred to him.

"You know what? Let's add a number 4. Class rules". He said seriously. Adding the information on the board.

"Are you serious?" I said in disbelief.

"Very" he answered simply. He then went to erase points 2 to 4. Just leaving: Type of kisses written on the board. "Ok so first things first" I gulped as he paused "There is not one way to kiss, there are plenty". I nodded taking notes in my book at what he nodded approvingly.

"Kisses that go from the most platonic or friendly to the most …" He paused again, cleared his throat "erotic" saying the word fast as if he was almost hoping I didn't quite catch that. Of course I did, and of course my face felt hot but if I was not mistaken so was his.

"Now I will elaborate and explain just the most common ones" his face back to normal again. "Make sure you write them down because I will have a test tomorrow on this".

I looked up from my book with my eyebrows raised at him, he shrugged as if to say suck it up.

"The forehead kiss: it usually means that you are just friends. Depending on how it is planted, it can also be used as a means of showing deep affection to a loved one. This is basically a kiss between people that are close, you would not just go ahead and salute Dallas on your date with this type of kiss"

I coughed trying to hide my laugh. I'm sure Austin caught it anyways, but he kept going as if nothing.

"The spider-man kiss: This type of kiss originates from the Spiderman movie. It is a romantic kiss. It involves kissing a person whose head is upside-down from yours, not sure if you could pull this one off on your first date".

I could not take it anymore. I started laughing uncontrollably and fell off my seat. Austin tried to be serious but he started laughing with me. After a full minute of laughing, we were able to finally stop. I wiped away some tears before seating properly again and muttering "sorry professor".

Austin was still smiling. "I am glad that my subject amuses you Ms. Dawson, but I must continue".

"The peck: is a short tight lipped kiss on the lips or cheeks. If it is on the cheek it could be strictly friendly, whilst on the lips it could mean something more. If you feel too nervous on your date you can definitely use this type of kiss".

I wrote as fast as I could on my book just in case he did really have an exam prepared. Even in a subject such a kissing basics, I had a reputation to uphold. No grades below A were acceptable. Austin gave me a minute to write down before continuing.

"The Earlobe Kiss **:** It involves taking someone's earlobe between the lips and tugging gently upwards or downwards. This kiss can be made more intense by gently rubbing the tongue in a circular motion on the earlobe" He looked really uncomfortable as he explained and he added: "It is up to you as to when you will use this kiss".

I looked down pretending to be writing but instead I was just trying to not meet Austin's eye.

"And last but definitely not least" He said looking really proud of himself "The French kiss".

Of course I already knew what the French kiss involved, but still to hear him explain all these kisses just made me feel like I was trapped in a sauna, it felt … hot. Honestly, I can almost feel the back of my neck starting to sweat. Austin continued with the class.

"The French is considered the most popular romantic kiss. A kiss is named 'French kiss' when a person's tongue touches another person's tongue. This is why it is also known as tongue kissing. This type of kiss is very easy to execute but it may take years to master." He finished his explanation with a knowing smile as if to say: _of course I have already mastered it._

For a moment I think about how many type of kisses Austin has tried with Kira. I feel a pang of jealousy as I try to remind myself this is none of my business. I finish taking notes and look up at my 'teacher'.

To summarize the rest of the class was really predictable. I know I said I have absolutely no experience in the kissing department and it is true, however, it doesn't take a genius to know that I should make sure that I carry mints with me just in case or that I had to avoid eating things such as chocolate if I knew I might kiss my date since it could get stuck in my teeth, etc.

"So, I don't know if I am missing something" His eyes looking to the ceiling and his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

I smiled devilishly and said: "I know!" lifting my hand in the air just like when I knew the answer to a question in my regular classes. Austin nodded allowing me to give my opinion.

"You should not eat garlic and anchovies pizza before a date because it can give you really bad breath" I said barely containing my laughter. Austin's eyes widened as he totally caught my reference to Kira's bad breath when we first met her. His face showed mixed emotions, first of embarrassment, then he looked kind off annoyed (I was bullying him after all) and then he could not help cracking up. We both started laughing together again just like before. Tears coming out of our eyes.

When we finally caught our breath, Austin looked at me with the same devilish smile I had before and said: "You will pay for that". I just smiled at him innocently.

"Ok, now to end our class, we will have some rules that will apply for the next class" He said seriously. He turned around facing the board again, erased everything that was written there and started scribbling. When he was done, he just looked at me smiled and said "take notes please".

 **KISSING CLASSROOM RULES**

Be on time. Class starts at 6:30 pm ( _really? When have I ever been late? Plus, I work here!)_

Don't be shy to ask ( _Huh_?)

Memorize all the information provided in class.

On practice classes, obey professor with all the instructions.

Enjoy learning ( _I gulp at this. Enjoy? This was going to be either too enjoyable or a complete torture_ ).

Take all of this information seriously.

I take notes and look up at him. He sits on the piano bench again. I stand up and sit next to him. I feel nervous and don't know exactly what to say now the class is over. Apparently, I don't need to as Austin is speaks first.

"So … ready for the practical classes?" He asks grinning.


	4. Practice & Pancakes

**fHi everyone, I am back again with another chapter and this is getting good! I want to thank everyone who has left a review or has followed this story. I really hope you are enjoying it. I'm already working on chapter 5 and I'm excited becauses it will the first one from Austin's POV. For now, enjoy chapter 4! Don't forget to review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally and I will be forever sad about that. At least I own this story :)**

 **Chapter 4: Practice & Pancakes**

Ally's POV.

I woke up on Tuesday at 6:00 am and I was already feeling alert. I couldn't help it. This was simply not just any Tuesday and while my alarm wasn't set up for at least another hour, I could not go back to sleep so instead I stood up and headed for my bathroom. I turned on the light and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I started studying my lips.

Were they pretty? Were they kissable? My eyes widened. I had never given that much thought to this. I went to my room again to grab my cellphone. I had 3 WhatsApp messages. I opened the first one. It was from Trish, she had written yesterday night when I had already fallen asleep:

 **Hey Ally! Just wanted to let you know that I spoke to Dallas and he said that he really apologizes but he cannot go out on Saturday, but he is available on Friday. He wants to know if that is ok with you. Friday at 7:00 pm? Let me know so I can pass the message along when I see him tomorrow**.

I re-read the message several times and felt like I was going to be sick. That means I have less time that I thought. What would I do? We had planned 5 classes with Austin. Now apparently there are only going to be 4 classes. I guess I would deal with that later. I replied to Trish's text:

 **Oh! Ok. Yes, Friday at 7:00 pm is fine. I will wait for him at Sonic Boom.**

I sent her the message and then opened the second one. This one was from Dez, he had left on Saturday for a mini-vacation with his family to Los Angeles. He was going to be back in a few days. Apparently he had gone to L.A.'s zoo with his family yesterday. The message what a picture he had taken with a Zebra. He looked extremely excited. I started laughing and shaking my head. I just did a quick smiley and "send more pics" answer.

I opened my third and last message. It was Austin's. I know this sounds stupid but, by just seeing a message from him, my heart skips a beat:

 **Hey Ally! Did you see Dez's picture? I can't believe it! It must be Photoshop right? Anyway, just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is our first practice class and it starts at 6:30 pm. See you later and good night!**

I felt dizzy just thinking about tonight but then I feel guilty. The whole point of this is not supposed to be about kissing Austin. I mean, yes I will kiss him, but I have to focus that this is because I have a date with Dallas on Friday. Austin has a relationship, and I've never seen myself as someone who would want to make a couple break up or get in between. I respect his relation with Kira even if I don't like it.

Nevertheless as I was taking a shower, I decided that since I had an extra hour to get ready I would put some effort on my looks for today. Instead the usual way I do my hair, I straightened it except for the ends that I curled inwards. I almost never wear make up, but today I decided to put some eyeliner and mascara. It really made my eyes look prettier. I also wore a floral summer dress that my I purchased for my birthday but had never worn. It was simple but cuter than my usual outfits and just a bit shorter. I looked at my reflection and for the first time in a long time I felt really pretty. Usually I just think I look ok.

I took some things in my bag: my toothbrush and toothpaste, my favorite perfume (DKNY be delicious), my eyeliner and mascara in case I needed a retouch, some mints and last but not least a chapstick I had not yet used. Pancakes and syrup flavored. Nope, I'm not joking, it exists. Google it. It had been a gift from Trish back from when she use to work at the makeup store. She gave it to me as a practical joke in case Austin and I ever decided to _smooch_ as she had said in that ocassion. At that time, I didn't even see Austin that way so I just rolled my eyes at her and never even opened it. Who would have known it would have come in handy one day.

I went down to the kitchen. Had some cereal and milk for breakfast. Gave my dad a kiss before leaving and told him that I might be kind of late because I had to um… write a song with Austin. He said it was ok just to be careful on my way back.

I left for work at Sonic Boom and the rest of the day was a blur. As each hour passed I just felt more nervous. I didn't see Austin the whole day. Trish visited me for lunch and of course I made no mention of my lessons with Austin when she inquired what I was doing later tonight. I told her I was going to do some catch up studying at what she looked at me like I was crazy but did not comment on. Then she proceeded to tell me she had told Dallas that I had agreed to our date moving to Friday. I tried to look excited but it was really hard to pretend. Trish either did not notice it or ignored it.

She mention that I looked really pretty today and asked me if I had groomed for Austin. I told her no, I had already moved on and I just wanted a change which is only half true, I do want a change in my life but I'm not even close to being over Austin.

At 6:00 pm, I closed the store and went to the bathroom. I still had 30 minutes before Austin arrived. I was a complete nervous wreck, so I used this time to relax, put some perfume, but not too much and retouch my eyeliner and mascara. I proceeded to brush my teeth on which I took some extra time making sure that my breath was completely minty fresh. Finally, I applied some chapstick on my lips, which surprisingly smelled super delicious and tasted even better (I didn't think it would be that good). When I was done it was almost time.

Austin arrived 2 minutes early. As I see him on the door waiting for me to open my heart flutters. The worst part is he looks so gorgeous today (well, he always does to be honest). He is wearing a long sleeved gray shirt that is tight enough to accentuate his perfect chest and arms, black jeans that accentuate other areas behind (cough) and white sneakers.

I open the door and try to smile at him but I can't really feel my face right now. He enters and I notice he is looking at me in a wierd way I cannot decipher. I close the door again and when I turn around to look at him, I could almost swear I caught him checking me out.

"Hey, you look really nice today" He says sounding a bit nervous. I blush and thank him.

"So, you ready?" He asks with a smile.

 _Ready? Are you kidding me? How could I be ready? I feel like fainting right now!_ I think but am able to say "yeah, I think so. Let's go to the practice room".

He allows me to climb the stairs first and follows right behind, I'm nervous thinking that even though my dress is not a mini dress, it is shorter than usual and especially since I'm some stairs above him and he is right behind me. We enter the practice room and before I could say something he closes and locks the door. I gulp. This will be the death of me.

"Okay so, we are exactly on time" he says looking at his watch and then looks up at me as I walk backwards trying to be as far away from his as possible already regretting this stupid plan. "We should make sure we take advantage of our 30 minutes".

I'm not so sure I wanna do this anymore. I can't. He looks just so hot and I know for sure if he kisses me, there is no way I will ever want to stop kissing him. Since I don't say anything, he frowns and asks: "what is the matter?"

"Austin …" I try to calm myself. It is really obvious I'm so nervous and I really don't want him to suspect about my feelings for him. It could ruin everything. So I try to think of something fast and find a good excuse for acting like a weirdo.

"I'm just nervous because Dallas cannot make it on Saturday. The date will be on Friday" I say sounding convincing enough.

"What?" He asks surprised "Oh man! Now we have one day less to practice. Okay Ally, don't worry, we will just have to go a bit faster and the lessons will have to be just a little longer. I'm sure everything will work out just fine" He ended with an encouraging smile.

I know he meant to make me less anxious with this, but at the thought of kissing him for a _little longer_ I felt my knees go weak. I managed to return his smile.

"So… I guess we should begin" He said looking at me shyly. I felt my heart jump. I did not move. "Well? Come here" he called me with his hand. I stood rooted in my place. At the moment I am not sure if my brain cannot send the signal for my legs to move or my legs are just not responding.

Austin chuckled and walked towards me. He got close, closer than friends should get. He looked me in the eye and I felt his breath. I wanted to close my eyes as my own breath hitched. I was really trying to calm myself down but I just couldn't.

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch without saying anything. He made me sit and took the seat besides with his body facing me, one of his legs crossed on top of the couch. I just stayed facing forward and looking at my feet.

"Hey" he said softly while his hand gently pulled my face towards his, forcing me to look into his beautiful brown eyes "you don't want to do this anymore?" his voice sounding concerned.

"It's not that" I finally said.

"Then what is it?" He said his voice filled with kindness while he was staring intently at me, letting me know I could trust him with anything.

"I just …" My voice trailed off but he did not rush me to continue. "I guess, since this is my first kiss … I mean, I know that we're just friends and that this is just a favor you are doing to me. But I always thought my first would be special". I drop my eyes again knowing that this might make Austin back up and call all of this off.

"You're right" he replies softly after a moment. "I've honestly been trying to find a way to help you with this whole thing that I didn't even consider this. How stupid of me".

I could tell he sounded frustrated with himself but I suddenly realized that no matter if he just saw me as friends, no one has cared so much about me as he has. He has proved to me on multiple occasions that I am really important to him. There is no one in this world that deserved my first kiss as much as he did.

"I'm happy it will be you" I say without thinking. Austin looks back at me. "I mean, at least I know it will be with someone who cares about me, not just some random boy that I go out on a date with".

Austin smiled at this looking genuinely happy and then he did something I was not expecting. He pulled me closer from my waist, his body felt warm and his smell started to fogg my thoughts, then he leaned in and planted a kiss on my forehead. I whimpered. The forehead kiss. An act of deep affection from what I can remeber. I smile.

"I can assure you that even as friends, I will really make sure that your first kiss is especial. How does that sound?" He asked sweetly making me feel like he was talking to a little girl. He lets go for a moment and looks at me expecting my answer. Waiting for me to grant him the permission to continue with this.

I smile and nod as my heart starts speeding knowing what is coming. I watch him slowly inch closer to me. His eyes have left mine and instead are resting in my lips. My eyes instinctively close and I know any moment now I would feel his lips on mine. Time feels eternal.

As he gets closer and I feel his breath, I resist a moan trying to escape my mouth due to the tension building. It is so unbelievable all that he makes me feel and he has not even kissed me yet.

I feel his lips finally meet mine. My heart stops for a moment. I cannot contain a gasp that leaves my mouth. His lips are so soft and warm. His hand cups my face as he brings me closer and I feel like melting.

This was the most amazing feeling ever. I was soaring. He then slightly opens his mouths and closes it softly concentrating on my lower lip. As much as I'm sure I will be embarrassed after the kiss, I can't help but moaning softly. His free hand comes to my waist and I feel him pulling me even closer.

I swear I hear him moan softly too, but this could be my imagination since at this moment my brain is not working properly. He tastes so good and I am even able to feel some of my pancake chapstick flavor in my mouth. I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head as he deepens the kiss and his tongue softly caresses my lower lip. Then I am brought back to reality when my lips feel cold again as he ends the kiss and lets go of me.

I open my eyes and realize I am breathing heavily. We stare into each other eyes and I notice that I am not the only one out of breath. My mind starts processing all that just happened and as the realization falls upon me I feel my face start to burn again. I cannot hold his stare any longer and look down. I expect him to interrupt the silence but he seems to be having problems to catch his breath.

I look up again and he is still staring at me with an unreadable expression. For a moment I panic thinking that he must surely have noticed how much I like him by my reaction to his kiss or maybe he doesn't know what to say because I was horrible, maybe I really sucked. The thought alone almost makes me want to cry but I contain myself. That would be the cherry on top for this situation to be more embarrassing than it already is.

I finally find some courage and say: "I'm sorry if I sucked, I told you, I have no experience". I don't recall the last time I felt so embarrassed.

His eyebrows momentarily furrow and his eyes are filled with confusion. His expression relaxes after a moment.

"Actually" he says with a smile playing on his lips "You're a natural".


	5. Green apples & short dresses

**Guess who just wrote a new chapter ? I feel so happy, I am getting some nice reviews and I am grateful with everyone who is giving this story a chance. This is chapter 5 and it is the first one from Austin's POV so I apologize because the story might not advance in this episode but I promise it will be fun reading from another point of view. Please leave reviews :) and enjoy! I will update soon and we will find out what happens after the first kiss... xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Considering purchasing the rights though. Haha. **

**Chapter 5: Green Apples & Short dresses**

Austin's POV.

I can't believe it was just yesterday that I was celebrating my first month anniversary with Kira. I took her out to lunch at her favorite Chinese restaurant and then I instinctively headed back to Sonic Boom like every day. Just as we were entering the store I caught sight of my best friend/songwriter and our friend Trish. As we walked in the store I heard Trish say "Aren't you gonna ask who the lucky guy is?"

Of course I had been curious, so I asked what they were talking about. It turns out Dallas had asked Ally out.

It is not that I have anything against Dallas, he seems like and okay guy, but that is the problem. I honestly think Ally can do so much better, why would she wanna go out with that dude anyways? I mean, he is a dork and she is so great. Nevertheless, I told her that I was glad to hear that since I know Ally's had a crush on this guy since forever.

After that I walked Kira to her house and went back home to skype with Dez, he left for a vacation with his family on Saturday and I missed having him around. For some reason I brought Ally's date with Dallas into the conversation. I guess I just wanted to know Dez's opinion on the guy. All he said is they made a good couple to which I grunted. I just didn't feel that way.

About an hour later I just kept thinking about this stupid date. I wondered why and realized that it must be because I care so much about Ally and don't want any guy to just play with her feelings or hurt her. Not that I had any reason to believe that Dallas was playing her, it's just concern for my best friend. I decide to go back to Sonic Boom and that is when I got myself into this situation.

It was my idea to be completely honest but I really do believe that it is in the best interest of Ally. I mean, I had no idea that she had never dated before. Much less did I know that she had never been kissed. At first when she told me I was sure she was just joking, I mean, she is such a pretty, smart and sweet girl, there must be hundreds of boys after her and asking her out, right?

And then she started telling me how she was so concerned about this date and how things would go wrong. She even went to the extents to say she would suck at kissing! Anyone who knows me knows that I cannot see Ally sad, I will always do what is necessary for her to feel happy. So I came up with this brilliant idea.

I know she just needs some confidence so I suggest taking some kissing lessons. She obviously freaked out at first especially when I suggested Dez being the tutor (now that I think of it that was kind of dumb since Dez won't come home till next week, I guess I forgot). In the end I offered to be her tutor. I know this would mean kissing Ally but let's face it, I'm the only one person qualified for this job. I am her best friend after all and an awesome kisser if I may add. And this is just to help her out, it's not like anything will get weird between us. Just 5 days of lessons and she will be ready for her date.

In the end she had accepted and we started right away with some theory. Today it was a completely different story.

Today would be the day that we actually started to practice the kissing part. I had had some problems to sleep yesterday. I was tired when I got home but for some reason, I could not sleep. I kept rolling in my bed and could not stop thinking that tyhe next day I would kiss Ally.

Don't get me wrong, she and I are just friends but even so, I could not explain why I was nervous. I guess it's because even if we don't see each other that way (or at least that is what I keep repeating to myself), it is still something that friends that are just friends usually don't do (kissing).

The last thing I remember before going to sleep is receiving the weirdest picture of Dez with a Zebra. I don't know how he made the zebra look so real. But I was no fool, as real as the picture looked, I know zebras don't exist. I texted Ally saying how crazy this was and reminded her of our class finally giving up to sleep.

Today I woke up late. I reached out for my cellphone and checked the clock. It was already 10:37 am. I remember today is my lesson with Ally and I feel my stomach lurch. I must be hungry.

I got up, took a shower and put on some clothes on. I decided to wear a long sleeved gray shirt and black jeans. I took some extra time grooming my hair and put on my swiss army victorinox perfume (my personal favorite).

I went down to the kitchen hoping my mom would have left me some pancakes but I found instead an omelet on the fridge with some orange juice. I pout thinking how much I felt like eating pancakes but ate my breakfast anyway.

The day went by really slow. I have not heard anything from Ally so I guess that our plans are still on. I talked to Kira on the phone for a while. She wanted to know if I was busy tonight. I felt kind of guilty as I lied to her, telling her I had to write a song with Ally. At least it is true that I will be with Ally, but we won't be exactly writing songs. Ahem!

At 6:00 pm I cannot explain exactly why but I start feeling something weird in my stomach and my hands are a bit sweaty. I try not to think about this, instead I go to my room and apply some more perfume, check my reflection one more time. I go in the bathroom and brush my teeth and use some mouthwash. When I am sure that my breath cannot be any more minty and fresh, I leave the house and head to Sonic Boom.

Ally is already waiting for me and she looks … she simply looks so pretty today. Don't get me wrong, I think that Ally is a really pretty girl, but she looks different today. She is wearing a short floral dress and I realize I had never paid attention at how pretty her legs are. I stop my thoughts right there. She is just my friend, remember?

She opens the door for me a gives me a smile. While she closes it, I can't help but staring at her again and her long creamy legs. I shake those thoughts away and instead when she turns around to look at me I comment on how nice she looks today. She blushes and thanks me with a smile somehow managing to look even cuter.

"So, you ready?" I ask her feeling my stomach lurch again. _Why am I so hungry today?_

She says she is so we head to the practice room. I let her go first and I follow right behind. While climbing the stairs it is not my fault that I check her legs out again since they are right in from of my eyes and her skirt looks shorter than it really is since she is a few stairs above. I almost trip on one stair for not paying attention to my feet but I am glad that she doesn't even notice.

When we enter the practice room I close and lock the door. I know there's no one in Sonic Boom and that the door downstairs is closed but still, it seems more private. I look at my watch and see that we are perfectly on time.

"Okay so, we are exactly on time. We should make sure we take advantage of our 30 minutes". I tell her but when I look at her she is all the way to the back of the room. _Uh hello Ally? These are kissing lessons. We are supposed to be close in order to kiss, remember?_

I notice her worried eyes and ask her what the matter is.

"Austin …I'm just nervous because Dallas cannot make it on Saturday. The date will be on Friday" I hear her say, her voice kind of shaky.

"What?" I reply surprised by this. This means we have one day less of practice than we had planned. But as I look at her worried expression I try to calm her down, we can still make it on time "Okay Ally, don't worry, we will just have to go a bit faster and the lessons will have to be just a little longer. I'm sure everything will work out just fine" I proceed to smile at her encouragingly.

She smiles back at me but I can tell she is still worried. We just have to take advantage of our time like I said.

"So… I guess we should begin" I tell her for some reason feeling nervous again. When she doesn't move, I say "Well? Come here". Nothing. I guess I will have to take the lead so I walk towards her and I can't resist chuckling.

I take Ally's hand and lead her to the couch. I want her to feel comfortable. As I got close to her I notice her perfume and I am mesmerized. I love it, it is perfect. She smells a mix of green apples, cucumbers and flowers. Sometimes Kira wears some sickly sweet perfumes that after a while make my head hurt but Ally's smell is so good I was almost tempted to ask what perfume it is so I can purchase the same one for Kira. Maybe later, right now back to business.

I sit on the couch facing Ally but she is looking away. I can't help worrying. Maybe I was pressuring her to do this. I take my hand and place it softly on her jaw as I pull her head towards me so I can look into her eyes. Her eyes look different today, prettier than the usual pretty.

"Hey, you don't want to do this anymore?" I ask her softly. I want her to know that she can trust me and everything will be fine if she wants to stop this.

"It's not that" she said after a moment.

"Then what is it?"

"I just …" She said looking down again although my hand has not let go of her face. I can tell she is doubting on whether to say what she has on her mind but I don't rush her "I guess, since this is my first kiss … I mean, I know that we're just friends and that this is just a favor you are doing to me. But I always thought my first would be special".

That was not the answer I was expecting. In that moment I realize I am an idiot. This is Ally's first kiss, of course she wanted it to be a memorable moment and surely not with me! Every girl wants their first kiss to be especial and I came up with the stupid idea that I will kiss her just for practice. That does not mean anything especial for any girl. _Stupid Austin_!

"You're right. I've honestly been trying to find a way to help you with this whole thing that I didn't even consider this. How stupid of me" I tell her feeling embarrassed at my lack of sensitivity on this matter. But her next words caught me out of guard.

"I'm happy it will be you" She says softly and I can't help but goggling at her. "I mean, at least I know it will be with someone who cares about me, not just some random boy that I go out on a date with" I can tell she means this.

For a moment I let her words sink and I feel a great relief. I realize how much I care for her. Of course I know that I care about Ally but sometimes you need a quick reminder. She is so special for me, I guess that it wouldn't be that bad I was her first kiss. After all, even if we are just friends, I will always be here by her side, taking care of her. A random guy does not deserve to have the privilege of kissing her virgin lips.

I can't help but smile and feel happy to have Ally in my life, especially knowing that she trusts me this much. I cannot let her down. Her first kiss has to be especial. I lean in and kiss her forehead without thinking caught up in the moment. Her smell makes me forget everything for a moment. I really need to know the name of her perfume.

"I can assure you that even as friends, I will really make sure that your first kiss is especial. How does that sound?" I let go of her to look into her eyes one more time. I want her to see that I mean it. She looks so frail that I have the urge to take care of her and make her smile.

Mission accomplished: She nods and smiles back at me.

I know what I have to do now so I start to slowly inch closer to her. As I examine her face, my eyes come to rest at her lips.

Her lips are rosy. They look so soft and I can't help but wonder how they will taste. I notice Ally's eyes have closed and her head is slightly leaning forward. I know it is time. I close the small gap between us closing my eyes too.

My lips finally land softly on hers and my heart jumps. I feel her gasp and I cannot resist the urge to pull her closer. My hand cups her face softly while my other hand comes to her waist to pull her towards me. I don't want her to break the kiss. I hear her moan softly and I get goosebumps.

My senses are numb with her smell and the sound of her breathing. I slowly open my mouth and I close it on her lower lip. As I do this, something takes out any rational thought left in my mind. Not only her lips feel soft but I swear that they taste like pancakes. _Pancakes for real? Could they not taste like ice cream perhaps, something I like but I am not completely obsessed about?_ This is just too much for me, my breath gets hitched and I moan into her mouth.

I can't resist the urge to deepen the kiss and my tongue slowly comes out to lick her lower lip. At that moment I realize that I am so turned on I don't want to stop but then I think that this is Ally, my best friend, and it is her first kiss. I cannot ruin this.

I took all my will power but I end the kiss. As I move back, my lips are already missing hers. I notice we are both breathing heavily and she has never looked so attractive before. I stare into her eyes, which are darker than usual and I contain myself from kissing her again. I concentrate on catching my breath but I still feel so turned on that it is making it hard to do so.

"I'm sorry if I sucked, I told you, I have no experience" these are the words that leave Ally's mouth as she interrupts all of my thoughts.

I feel confused. She has to be kidding right? Can she really not see that I liked kissing her so much that I still cannot catch my breath? I notice that she is not looking at me and her face is red. So she is not kidding. I shake my head and resist the urge to laugh. Sometimes she can be so innocent. I guess it is one of my favorite things about her.

"Actually" I say smiling at her "You're a natural".

I see her eyes widen in surprise.


	6. Partnerships & Disappointments

**I'm back with another chapter and this is all Dramaaa! It will spice up the story and I like the way that it is going. I hope you guys like it as well. Let me know what you think in your reviews. I cannot wait for next chapter, I will update as soon as I can, for now, please enjoy chapter 6.**

 **Disclaimer: Disney does not want to sell the rights of Austin & Ally to me :(. Until then, I only own the story.**

 **Chapter 6: Partnerships & Disappointments**

Ally's POV.

My eyes widen at his response and I feel my face burn like for the 100th time today, I look up at him and I can see that he means what he just said. He smiles at me but there's something in his eyes I cannot quite describe, something I have never seen before.

I still feel dizzy from his kiss, I can still taste him in my mouth and I feel a weird pull in my stomach.

This are not way things were supposed to be. This was just supposed to be some practice for my date with Dallas and I was not supposed to be longing for next kiss. If I keeptfeeling this way about him, I will end up getting really hurt and probably jeopardizing our friendship.

"So, I… I really hoped that you enjoyed your first kiss Ally. I tried my best to make it especial" Austin said sounding nervous.

"It was perfect" I replied with a smile that made his face lit up. The truth is I cannot even begin to describe our kiss which was more than just perfect, because if I think about it again, there goes that weird pulling in my stomach. All I know is that I've never felt something so wonderful before.

We still had some time left for our lesson. We are quiet again but everything around us has disappeared, at least it ha disappeared for me. I see Austin looks at my lips one more time as he licks his own. It is like there's a force pulling us closer, I can feel his breath again so close to me and our lips are just a few inches away.

We are about to close the small space between us when a loud ring of a cellphone brings us back to reality.

Austin awkwardly clears his throat and takes his cellphone out of his pocket to look at the screen. His eyes immediately flicker back to me and his concerned expression gives me just the idea who the caller is and sure enough …

"Hey Kira" he answers the call, not meeting my eyes. _Kira really? Wasn't it bad enough that she practically took any chance with Austin away from me and now she also interrupts when we are about to kiss again?_

Since I am sitting so close to Austin I can manage to hear Kira's voice through his phone.

"Hey cuddly bear" She says with her sickly sweet voice as I feel like I'm gonna be sick. "I miss you so much, where are you?"

"I um… miss you too" Austin tells her hurriedly and does not sound very convincing if I may say so. "I'n with Ally, like I told you earlier. We are working on a song".

I hear silence and then out of nowhere Kira starts whining.

"Oh come on Austin, you always spend so much time with Ally!" Her voice sounding no longer sweet but more like a spoiled child making a tantrum "She gets to see you and spend more time with you than I do. It's not fair!"

Austin's eyes land on me again with a worried expression and almost apologizing but my blood begins to boil.

"Kira come on!" Austin answers his voice filled with exasperation "We've talked about this before! I need Ally, I cannot do what I do without her!"

 _Wait. What? They've talked about this before? Is she constantly whining about us spending time together? She knows that we are friends. Not only that, but part of Austin's career depends on us getting together to write his songs. What a selfish bitch._

"Whatever Austin. I am honestly getting tired of this shit!" I hear her yelling at him and I just wish to have her in front of me so I could give her a piece of my mind.

"Well, what do you want me to do Kira?" He says, his voice raising for the first time, his face flustered with anger "I'm also getting tired of this shit!" I flinch. It is not common to see or hear Austin so mad. He is such a sweetheart all the time. Although I don't blame him for getting angry, I do blame him for putting up with her though, especially if as they mentioned, this is not the first time they argue about this.

"I want you to choose. It is either spending time with her or me" Her voice defiantly. "Call me only if you've made up your mind, if not, please don't bother" is the last thing I hear as she hangs up.

Austin throws his cellphone to the floor and yells "Fuck!" his breathing is heavy again.

I feel my body shaking with all the anger I am containing. My eyes sting and I try to control the tears that want to escape me. I don't say anything because I don't even know where to begin.

"Ally…" Austin begins "I'm so sorry you had to hear that. I'm gonna talk to her and -"

"You know what Austin?" I interrupt as I get up from the couch. It requires all my willpower to not start crying in front of him "I don't care if you talk to Kira. As a matter of fact, I will make this really easy for you. We will spend the minimum possible time together from now on."

I see Austin's mouth open to protest but I continue "I will still help you with your songs, don't worry. Please coordinate with Kira which days and the amount of time she would consider appropriate for us to work on your songs".

I start walking towards the door but he is faster and he pulls me by my arm. I feel so disappointed in him. Disappointed that he would let a girl get between our friendship.

Don't get me wrong, this had nothing to do about the way I feel about him. Even if I didn't like Austin the way I do, I would still feel hurt about this. I can't believe it! I mean if things were the other way around, or if a guy asked me to be his girlfriend, I will make sure that that guy understands that my friendship with Austin is unconditional and that that will not change for anyone. I wouldn't let a guy make me choose between him or Austin and if they did, I would choose Austin a 100 times without a doubt.

I pull away but he doesn't let go of me instead he pulls me close again and I can feel the tears starting to burn the corner of my eyes. I cannot control them anymore.

"Ally please… listen to me" He pleads, his eyes full of hurt.

"No!" I say my voice louder than I intend. Austin flinches, I have never talked to him like this but I cannot stop "I don't want to listen to you nor do I want to hear your excuses. If you were really gonna do something about this, then you should have put Kira in her place the first time she had anything to complain about our friendship or partnership. I'm so disappointed in you".

I expect him to say something, to tell me I was wrong but instead he loosens his grip on me. "I'm sorry I disappointed you Ally" his voice sounds sad and shaky.

With that he leaves the room and I stay rooted in my place. Tears start streaming down my face and when I finally exit the practice room, he is nowhere to be found. He already left Sonic Boom.

I head back home crying all the way back. I really need to talk to someone about this. I know I need Trish, but if I tell her about this, I know I will also have to tell her the truth. I will have to confess about taking kissing lessons with Austin and I know she will tell me how stupid this idea was and that it's partly my fault for getting into all of this.

I go to my room and pull out my phone. No matter what she tells me, she is my best friend and I need her. I dial Trish's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hey Ally!" Trish voice's answers sounding cheerful.

"Trish, I need to talk to you" My voice says breaking, it is so obvious I have been crying.

"Ally, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she replies concerned.

"Can you come over to my house? I will explain everything when you get here".

Austin's POV

 _I'm so disappointed in you…_

Her words echo in my mind over and over again as I make my way home. "Fuck!" I yell one more time into the night's air not caring if I disturb anyone.

I feel a knot in my throat. As soon as I had left Sonic Boom I regretted it. I regretted not trying harder, not defending myself in front of Ally. I regret not explaining to her that I will sort this out and that I would never let anyone get in between our friendship, not even Kira.

I arrive home and go straight to my room. My parents don't even notice my arrival, they are watching TV and I enter quietly. As soon as I enter my room, I look for my phone. I need to call Kira and she has to understand that she cannot keep acting like a spoiled brat and she needs to respect my relationship with Ally.

I start getting desperate when I cannot find my phone and then recall that I threw it to the floor back in the practice room. I curse for like the fourth time today and I sit down on my bed with my face against my hands.

I keep thinking about Ally. About her beautiful eyes filled with pain, about the way she raised her voice at me. I think of the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. I think of her smell, her short dress and the delicious taste of her mouth (pancakes). I groan in agony. I want to make this right.

This night would have been perfect if it had not been for that stupid call. Now I cannot do anything but wait until tomorrow to solve all of this. I cannot call Kira or Ally.

I lay down on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes. Suddenly I realize that I can still feel the familiar pancake flavor in my mouth mixed with Ally's natural flavor. My heart starts speeding up.

I start remembering the details of our kiss and feel so confused. Ally is supposed to be my best friend, but kissing her today didn't feel platonic at all. I remember my arousal after kissing her, the way I did not want the kiss to end, the way her moaning gave me goosebumps and how I could not resist my own moan as I deepened the kiss.

I shake my head trying to make the thoughts go away. This is ridiculous, I cannot allow myself to feel this way. It would be wrong in so many ways: first of all, even if at the moment I was mad at her, I have a girlfriend. Second, Ally does not see me that way, she likes Dallas and she has a date on Friday night with him. Third and last, even if we were both single and with no interest on someone else, we are friends and partners and falling for her would put everything we've built up together at risk. Ally and I are not meant to be.

But then why do I feel this way? Why did her first kiss feel like it was my first kiss too?

I close my eyes in the silence of my room trying to convince myself that tomorrow my head will be clearer, that it has been too much to take in today and that is why I'm not thinking straight. With those last thoughts in my mind, I find some peace and fall asleep.


	7. Confessions & breakups

**Hello people in the A &A club! I am back :) and I know that you are excited! Before I continue with the story I want to thank each and every person that follows or reviews this story. Your beautiful comments make my day and make me want to put a especial effort in the chapters and in updating fast to not keep you hanging. I especially want to thank jcarter692 for reviewing every chapter and making me feel happy to see how invested you are in the story. Also my friend from Brazil that left a comment. You guys are amazing.**

 **Well without more to add, I present chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

 **Chapter 7: Confessions & break ups**

Ally's POV.

I told her everything. How it had been all his idea, how we had agreed on keeping it a secret just between us. How he had given me my first kiss ever just a few hours ago, the way it felt like I was in another world, Kira's call after our kiss, the fight we had and the way I raised my voice in anger and told him how disappointed I was in him, how he had left after that.

Trish listened intently to me as I laughed and cried at some parts, not interrupting even once. When I finished telling her, her mouth was hanging open.

"Oh my god Ally" Her voice filled with shock and concern for me. She had come right away after I called her, like I said before, despite all of our flaws, she was the best friend anyone could wish for. "I think that you should really talk to him, maybe he will really sort this out like he told you. I understand why you got mad, but maybe he does deserve you to have faith in him. Maybe he will talk to Kira and …"

"Not after the way I talked to him today" I say sobbing harder. "You should have seen his face when he left the room. I really hurt him Trish. He is probably already working things out with Kira and agreeing that he should spend less time with me". I feel so miserable. Trish hugs me trying to comfort me.

"I'm sure that is not true Ally and I'm not saying this just to make you feel better" Trish told me with an encouraging smile "I don't know if his feelings for you are just friendly or something else, but there is something I do know, he cares so much about you Ally".

I nod at her and attempt to smile. My face feels swollen from crying so much and I'm sure that I look like a mess.

"Ally, let's wait, let's give it some time, tomorrow will be a new day. I'm sure tomorrow you will see things from a new perspective" Trish says softly "You need to get some sleep now, stop crying, go wash your face and try to rest".

I nod again "thank you so much Trish, I'm so sorry that I made you come here so late".

"Ally, you are my best friend in the world, I would do anything for you"

I smile genuinely this time, she is the best.

I go to my bathroom and wash my face which like I expected is a total mess. My mascara and eyeliner have gotten everywhere, I think how ironic it is that this morning when I applied them, I felt so beautiful and happy and now, just a few hours later, I feel so sad and look like shit.

I head back to my room where Trish is waiting with a cup of chamomile tea, I drink it quietly and then she tucks me to bed. I am so glad to have her.

"Good night Ally" She says turning off the lights "sweet dreams". I see her close the door and immediately fall asleep.

My alarm wakes me up and I feel instantly alert. Memories from yesterday come flooding back to me and I feel an ache I cannot make go away. I stay in my bed silently thinking and flashes from my kiss with Austin come back to me, I ache even more.

After 10 minutes of laying in my bed, I decide to check my cellphone, hoping for a miracle, but I have no new messages. Austin hasn't tried to contact me and it takes any faith away from me.

I sadly enter my bathroom and try to put any sad thoughts away, I concentrate on getting ready, I cannot be late to work today. My dad left this morning for a business conference in San Francisco and will be back until Saturday so I am responsible for Sonic Boom in these next days.

I notice that my face is back to normal but my eyes are really puffy. I hate that this always happens if I cry, the next day my eyes will be swollen in the morning and it will last at least until mid-day.

I get ready with no motivation to look extra pretty today. I have nothing to look forward too so I just put some light blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and white sneakers. I don't even bother to do my hair, it is still straight from yesterday so I just wear it in a high ponytail.

When I'm finally ready, I decide to skip breakfast since I'm not hungry and head straight to Sonic Boom. I try to hurry my pace, I am 10 minutes late, the 10 minutes I spent laying in my bed.

When I finally arrive I see someone I was not expecting. Austin is sitting on a bench outside the store. He has not noticed me yet, he looks just as sad as I feel and he is looking down at his feet.

I instantly regret not wearing shades, he will notice my eyes are puffy from crying and I do not need his pity. He hears my steps and looks up, our eyes meeting.

He stands up quickly and I continue walking to the door but we don't say anything to each other and we do not break eye contact. His expression confirms what I told Trish yesterday, my words had hurt him.

"Hey Ally" he says looking embarrassed "I'm so sorry to be bothering you so early but I um … left my phone in the practice room yesterday".

"Oh, right" I say feeling as my heart sinks. For a moment I thought he was here so we could make up but I was obviously wrong.

I feel even worse realizing he probably wants his phone so he can call Kira and fix things with her, because if he were to fix things with me instead of being worried about his stupid phone he would just talk to me.

I say nothing more as I open the store. I feel him walking right behind me as we both enter and I feel the urge of turning around to hug him and say how sorry I am, but I restrain, he does not seem to want to talk about what happened yesterday, he is just here to get his phone.

"Sorry, I will be quick" he adds as he immediately heads to the practice room. I watch him climb the stairs without a look back and I feel so stupid for thinking he would give a damn about fixing things between us.

After no more than a minute I see him coming back from the room with the phone on his hand. I know he just came for that so he will probably just leave with a goodbye.

I pretend I don't see him as I work on a new order in the counter. He slows down as he passes me but does not stop.

"Thank you Ally" He says as he passes me "I'm sorry again".

I look up with a fake surprised look in my face as if I just noticed he was back again. "Yeah, sure, no problem". He gives me a sad smile and heads to the door.

When he is at the door he stops completely and turns around and meets my eyes again.

"Ally I …" his voice trails off as he stares at me and my hearts skips a beat "I will talk to Kira today like I promised and she will have to deal with the fact that you are my best friend and that you mean everything to me. I am so sorry that I disappointed you again, I just want you to feel proud of me again"

I'm in shock at his words that I am not able to formulate an answer quickly enough when he has already turned around and he is gone.

Austin's POV.

As soon as I get home I dial Kira's number. I am determined to fix this before the day ends.

"Hi Austin" I hear Kira's voice sound dryly as she picks up.

"Hey, we need to talk" I say simply, not sounding rude but not exactly the sweet way that I always talk to her.

"So … you finally realized that I was right and made up your mind?"

"Look, I need to see you, I don't like to discuss these things over the phone" I tell her shortly.

"Fine" She says her voice sounding bitter "Meet me at Starbucks in the Bayside Mall at 2:00 pm".

"Perfect" I say "Talk to you in a bit".

She hangs up without saying goodbye, strangely enough, I don't give a damn. As long as she meets up with me and we can talk about this I'm more than happy.

I feel the day drag and try to occupy myself thinking exactly what I will say to Kira. I don't want to break things with her, I just want to make her understand that she cannot ask me to choose between her or Ally.

At 1:30 I leave my house and head to the Bayside Mall. I get there at 1:50 pm but I am glad that I am earlier. Kira hates when I am late, even if I have a good reason for being late and I want her to be as calm a possible so we can get to an agreement quickly and smoothly if possible.

I order a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with Extra Cream and sit on an empty table on the far corner. I am glad that it is not that crowded, I don't wanna make a show today and Kira can be such a drama queen.

Kira arrives 5 minutes later and spots me. She heads towards me not a hint of a smile on her face. _Ok … here we go._ I brace myself.

"Hey" I say smiling as I get up to kiss her on the cheek "would you like to order anything?"

"No, I'm fine" She answers simply as she takes the seat in front of me and places her purse on the seat beside me. I take my seat again.

"So, what do you want to talk about Austin?" She says getting straight to business. Well, I guess I have been waiting for this the whole day so we might as well just go straight to the point.

"Look, before we start, I want us to be completely calm so we can talk instead of fighting" I tell her trying to calm the waters.

"Fine" She answers shortly "what do you want to talk about?" she repeats and I can tell that she will not change her attitude no matter what I say. I sigh.

"I want to talk about our fight yesterday. I want to talk about you and me, and I want to talk about Ally too" I tell her and feel determined to sort this out.

"Of course you do" She replies already sounding annoyed at the mention of Ally. I ignore her tone and continue.

"Kira, when I met you, you already knew about Ally. You knew very well she was not only my partner but ,most importantly, my best friend. You know also very well that I need her. Let's face it, I am not good at writing songs and she is brilliant and has helped me and my career a lot so I just don't get what has gotten into you" I tell her sounding annoyed myself.

Kira rolls her eyes "I get it, I get the friend and partner thing, what I don't get is that you spend more time with her than me".

"That is not true and you know it, as a matter of fact, ever since we started dating, I spend less time with my friends to be with you but it seems that no matter what I do, it is never enough for you" I reply more calmly this time.

She just narrows her eyes at me before speaking again "I don't mind you spending time with Dez or even Trish, it's your friendship with Ally I don't like".

"Okay, so this is not about me spending more time with you, it is about me not spending time with Ally?" I ask her in disbelief.

"Yes! That is exactly what this is about?" She answers her voice raising just bit but enough to get me in really bad mood again.

"What the fuck Kira? Didn't you hear what I just said? I need Ally! And even if I did not need her as my songwriter, I can't believe you would be so selfish as to ask me to quit being friends with her!" I raise my voice at her too and I already feel my blood boiling.

"So why don't you just tell me Austin, do you choose her over me?" She spits out her question at me as she gets up from her seat.

I breathe heavily, my body shaking with anger as I analyze the best way to answer her. I already know my answer, I don't even doubt it is the correct one for a second, I just take some time to think about the consequences of answering Kira's question. I understand that after giving her an honest answer she will most likely break up with me but then I think of Ally and what I said to her this morning " _I just want you to feel proud of me again"._

It is my turn to stand up and I make sure that our eyes meet as I answer her question.

"Yes, I choose Ally. She would never make me choose between her and you. She respects me and she has showed me the true meaning of friendship" I answer her slowly making sure I pronounce every word perfectly.

Kira's jaw drops but does not say anything. It is obvious this was not the answer she was expecting so she does not know how to reply. Then out of nowhere she starts crying and as angry I feel, I can't help but feel bad, I don't like when girls cry in general, especially if it has something to do with me.

I do not know what to do and I notice we are starting to catch the attention of the people nearby. I see some people look around at our table curiously.

"Kira, don't cry…" I try to calm her down but she just sobs harder.

"Are y-you breaking u-up with m-me?" She says between sobs.

There is a part of me that wants to say yes and leave her there but then there's the other part of me, that feels bad about her and I cannot bring myself to break things up with her.

"Kira, I am happy about you being my girlfriend, we get along fine in general but you just can't seem to accept my friendship with Ally. If you cannot respect my friends and instead ask me to choose between them and you, how do you expect us to work?" I tell her my voice with a patient tone.

This seems to calm her down a bit. She is still crying a bit but not as loud as before. I take my seat back and she follows.

"Look, we don't have to decide if we want to continue this right now. You know my decision now, I will not let anything affect my friendship with Ally and I'm not gonna change my mind about that. How about you take some time to consider if you can accept that and if you think you can still be my girlfriend and respect my relationship with Ally? Once you have given it a thought, let me know if you think we should continue being a couple or if we should break up." I say calmly.

She is not happy but she has no other choice. She knows that no matter how much she tries, my mind is already made up and she cannot change that, so she just nods as she dries her tears with a napkin. We say nothing for a few minutes.

"Ok" I finally interrupt the silence. "Please think things through and let me know. I'm really sorry if I made you upset but I think it is better to be clear about all of this. I really have to go now" I stand up but she does not move. I lean in and give her another kiss in the cheek and then leave without another word.

As I walk out of Starbucks, a huge wave of relief overcomes me. I know that it is not a good sign that I don't feel in the least worried about what Kira's decision will be. I don't understand why I don't feel sad or worried instead I realize I am smiling all the way back home.

I feel my smile get even bigger as I think that I have somewhere to be at 6:30 pm and I honestly cannot wait.


	8. Learned lessons & make-up kisses

**Hello, here's another chapter. I feel like the story is starting to wrap up although let's not forget we are still waiting for date between Ally and Dallas so things will be interesting in the next chapters. Thank again for all your reviews, they make me really happy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally (*cries in the corner of her room*)**

 **Chapter 8: Learned Lessons & make-up kisses**

Austin's POV.

I hurry as I make my way to Sonic Boom. It is 5 minutes to 6:00 pm which is the time at which Sonic Boom usually closes. I need to be there in time.

As I get there I am relieved as I see Ally is still there cleaning some things up and surely getting ready to leave but leaving is not part of my plans.

I enter the store quietly and she has not even noticed my presence. I see her grab her purse and turn around heading for the door and fumbling with her keys.

"Where are you going Ally? Our class starts in 30 minutes." I say making her jump, her eyes wide and a small scream leaves her mouth. I chuckle. She is just so darn cute.

"Oh my god! Austin!" She says sounding relieved, she pants and places her hand on her forehead "what were you thinking? You are gonna kill me one of these days!"

"Sorry" I apologize with a smirk. She smiles back weakly making my heart jump.

"We need to talk Ally and we also have a lesson" I tell her earnestly.

She looks sad again and this and just says "We can talk but I don't think that lessons are really a good idea right now".

"Look, let's just talk for now, we will decide about the classes later… please?" I ask her my eyes full of plead.

"Okay" she says as she closes the store and locks it. When she turns around I am already behind her and I grab her hand softly. I then lead her up the stairs where I close the door and lock it without letting her go.

I turn around to look at her and we stare into each other's eyes for a minute. I can't resist it and without saying anything I just pull her close to me and hug her deeply. At first I feel her body tense but immediately after she relaxes and lets her arms wrap around me.

I missed her so much, I missed her smell and her warmness. I feel so happy just by holding her.

Her body starts shaking a bit and as I look at her I realize she is crying softly. I feel my heart shatter "No Ally, please don't cry" I whisper softly as I hold her tighter.

"I'm s-so sorry Austin, I feel so stupid for the way I acted yesterday" She sobs in my chest. I make circular motions in her back.

"No Ally, you were right, it was my fault for not standing up to Kira" I say sadly letting her go a just a bit so I can look at her eyes which are red from crying. "I'm so sorry Ally, I didn't mean to disappoint you".

"No Austin, it was really stupid for me to say that and I realize that you did not deserve it, I just want things to be good between us again" she softly replies a few tears streaming down her face.

"Thinks are great between us Ally and they always will be, no matter what." I tell her as I my thumb swipes a tear away her face. I realize how beautiful she looks, even when she is crying and I feel the urge to kiss her again. I stop myself and try to put these thoughts away, we have much to talk about.

I then take her by the hand again and take her to our couch. We sit facing each other.

"I talked to Kira today and let her know if she wants to be my girlfriend, she will just have to accept that you are one of the most important persons in my life and if she cannot, then we cannot be together" I told her happily wanting to stop her crying.

Ally's eyes widened in surprised and then said "Austin, you don't have to risk your relationship with her just for me".

"Yes I do. I don't want anything to do with someone who will try to make us come apart" I tell her softly smiling to which she returned the smile. The smile that makes me want to do anything for her.

I realize that my thoughts for Ally are not exactly friendly lately and just for tonight I decide that I don't want to think about what will happen if I act on my feelings, I just want to be with her and not overthink things, at least not today.

"Ally, if you really have forgiven me, please let me still help you out with your date" I say to her gently as my eyes search hers for permission. She nods and smiles.

I cup her face with my hands "I noticed your eyes were really red this morning, why where you crying Ally? Was it about our fight?" She nods again looking down.

"I hate to see you cry Ally" I say as I start kissing her closed eyes and slowly move to her cheeks. I hear an intake of breath as I take her by surprise and I feel my own breath escape me as I get near her lips.

I take a moment to simply stare in awe at how gorgeous she is and I feel so stupid for not noticing before. Her eyes remain closed and I close mine too as I lean in.

My lips softly brushes hers and my heart races in anticipation. I feel her familiar taste, her lips feel so soft and warm, her breath numbs my senses and I cannot get enough.

My arms wrap around her waist and I pull her closer, I need her closer to me. Her hands come up to my hair and as I feel her touch me in the simplest way my breathing starts getting heavier. My hands move to the back of her neck holding her in place as I deepen the kiss.

My kiss is urgent and heated but she does not resist. Suddenly, I can't help noticing that my pants start feeling tight around a certain area (if you know what I mean) and I groan in a mix of agony and pleasure.

I make her body lean in the couch and I slowly open my mouth. My tongue makes its way out and slowly starts licking her lips, I feel her body shaking beneath me but her mouth opens up for me, granting me permission. My tongue slightly enters her mouth and playfully touches the tip of hers causing her to gasp.

I am now basically laying on top of her, her hands timidly roam my back, my arms and chest and I get even more aroused. "Ally …" I hiss at her between kisses as I feel her pulling me closer around my core.

My hand tangles in her hair and the more I kiss her, the dizzier I get, to the point I feel like I'm gonna black out. My lips leave Ally's as I start leaving traces of kisses from her cheeks to her neck. I hear her gasp again as I hit a soft spot. Damn! She smells and takes so good. I then take her earlobe in my mouth and she squirms beneath me making me want to do things to her I have never thought about before.

I suck on her little earlobe, my tongue massaging it with circles as I enjoy all her moans, the way she whispers my name and the way her body moves against mine.

I realize if I keep going like this, I won't be able to stop. So my mouth returns to hers, giving her short kisses, indicating that we are almost done for now although if I can be honest, stopping is the least I want right now. My little friend here also agrees with me but I know I cannot go there with Ally, especially not under these circumstances.

As I end our kiss, she opens her eyes and we stare at each other, both of us out breath. I notice she is flustered and that I am still on top of her. I feel my face burn as I regain my sitting position taking her hand with me helping her sit again.

"Wow, you're getting … so much better" I tell her while I still try to catch my breath. I laugh nervously and she just seems shocked at what just happened.

"Yeah…" She returns the nervous laugh. We stay quiet for a moment as I remember that this is supposed to be one of our lessons, maybe I should say something about that.

I know that I didn't kiss her because of our deal. I kissed her because I was dying to do so, and I loved every second of it but I cannot put aside that this does not mean the same to her, that tomorrow might be the last time I get to kiss her and that on Friday, she has a date with Dallas whom she's had a crush ever since I met her.

"So… basically, we just practiced the earlobe kiss and I guess you can say we had some make-up kisses today" I tell her trying to sound professionally "you know, since we had fought and just made up again".

She looks at me and gives a smile that looks almost sad.

"Right" she comments "well um, I guess that's it for today. Thank you Austin".

"Of c-course Ally" I tell her sounding nervous again "anytime".

We both stand up from the couch and head to the door. She takes her purse and I help her turn off every light before she closes Sonic Boom's door.

"Ally, can I walk you home?" I ask her gently.

"Oh … you don't have to that, don't worry ok?" She says looking a bit embarrassed.

"I know that I don't have to" I chuckle "I want to" I tell her reassuringly.

She gives the genuine smile I love "I would like that very much"

"Ok" I reply taking her had in mine and start walking slowly.

We walk in silence, her hand intertwined with mine, Ally only lives about a 10 minute walk from Sonic Boom. I can't believe how just holding her hand can make me feel, I don't understand how I never noticed Ally this way.

Somewhere halfway there Ally's head comes to rest in my shoulder, I let her hand go and instead my arm wraps around her waist.

"Austin, thank you" She says softly into the night. I peer at her in the corner of my eyes.

"Thank you for the class?" I ask her confused.

"No" She giggles "thank you for being the best friend anyone could ask for. Thank you for choosing our friendship above anything else" She tells me with her voice filled with emotion. For a moment I don't know what to tell her.

I suddenly realize we are in front of her house so we come to a stop. I let go of her waist, already missing how her body fits perfectly besides mine and we stand facing each other.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow" She says glancing at her house and the back at me "thank you for walking me home". She gets closer and kisses my cheek, my eyes instinctively close as she does this.

"Good night Austin" She whispers as I stare into her eyes that look even more beautiful with the reflection of the moon.

"Good night Ally" I whisper back. As she turns around to leave, I realize I said nothing about her thank you before, so I suddenly reach for her hand stopping her from going.

She is taken by surprise, she spins around to face me again with a surprised expression in her face. "What is it Austin?"

"I just want to let you know… I love you Ally, you mean so much to me and our friendship deserves that I chose it above anything and anyone" I say softly.

A big smile appears in her face, she then pulls me in a hug I immediately return tightening it.

"I love you too Austin" she whispers in my ear making me get goosebumps, she then turns around with a smile and goes in her house.

I stay rooted in the sidewalk staring at her door for about a minute, before I realize it is late and I have to get home.

I walk at a faster pace back to my house all the way thinking about how those little words made me feel like I was flying.

As I get home, I go fast into my room before my parents spot me (as usual they are watching TV in the living room together), I don't feel like talking to anyone, I just want to think. Think about everything that happened today.

I feel so happy and I have a big goofy grin in my face. I start remembering the details of tonight's events.

Then my mind goes back to my heated kiss with Ally and my room starts feeling hot. I feel a bulge growing in my pants.

 _Shit_!

I head to the bathroom and take a long cold shower.


	9. Heaven & Hell

Author's note: I know it has been so long but I found inspiration to finish this story. I do not want to leave this incomplete as I really like the way it is going and anyone who might be enjoying it, I wan't you to have the happy ending. Special thank you to who wrote to me, and inspired me to continue as well.

Once again, I own nothing but the idea of this story. Enjoy and leave reviews!

 **Chapter 9: Heaven & Hell.**

Austin's POV

I wake up early the next day feeling happy. The same goofy grin on my face. I head immediately to my bathroom and take a shower and start getting ready for my day. Although, I don't have any specific plans for today, I feel like today is important.

Just as I am putting some clothes on (my favorite dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt) someone knocks my door.

"Austin" I hear my mom's voice on the other side "get ready quickly, someone is waiting for you downstairs, I'll see you tonight sweetie, your daddy and I are running late for a meeting" she says hurriedly.

"Who is waiting for me?" I ask her confused still putting my shoes on, but she already headed downstairs.

For a moment I instinctively think that it's Ally and my heart skips a beat. I look at my reflection and start grooming my hair. Once, I am satisfied with my look (about 5 minutes later) I head downstairs quickly and feeling excited.

"Hey, it's me Austin" I hear a girl call my name from the living room. I know that voice, and it is not Ally's. Oh brother…

Sure enough, Kira is sitting on the couch of my living room. She smiles at me timidly as I enter the room. I stare at her feeling confused as to what she might be doing here so early, it is only 8:00 am.

"Um... hi Kira" I say with a forced smile "What are you doing here … so early?"

She gives me a weak smile and pats the couch right beside her, asking me to sit down. I take the seat and look at her my eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Austin, I've been thinking so much since yesterday regarding the talk we had" She says apologetically and looking embarrassed. "I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did and it was really selfish for me to ask you to stop being friends with Ally. I still want to be with you and I promise that this won't happen again if you give me another chance".

I was startled and didn't know what say to her. I mean, I should be happy. Right? But for some reason, I felt cornered, like I had no other option than to give Kira another chance even though what I really wanted was to be with … Ally.

 _Holy Shit! I want to be with Ally. I like Ally, no, that's not right. I love Ally!_ _How on earth did this happen? Just a few days ago, I felt like the luckiest guy because Kira was my girlfriend and now this?_

 _But this can't be. I cannot do this to Kira, I said if she accepted to change I would definitely giver her another chance._ Kira interrupts my train of thoughts.

"Well?" She says smiling cheerfully "Everything is ok between us now right? Look Austin I know I was wrong, I am so sorry but I just love you so much that I was afraid to lose you to someone else"

"Um … Kira … yeah, everything is ok again" I tell her hoping my voice does not sound as unconvinced as I feel. I wanted to tell her no, but what can I do?

She throws her arms around me and hugs me. It is weird how she is supposed to be my girlfriend and we've been dating for a while and at the moment it feels so wrong. Yet, I've always been a guy who hates to make girls cry and I honestly cannot get the courage to break things with her. After all, I did tell her that if she changed her mind about Ally, I could give her another chance. I guess it is only fair try to make things work again with her. Maybe I'm just confused, maybe it is all this kissing lessons thing that has made me confuse things with Ally.

I think for a moment that today should be the day that I tell Ally that maybe she and I could be more than just friends, that I should tell Kira that it is over between us and then reality hits me: _tomorrow Ally has a date with Dallas_ and absolutely everything that has happened between us is because she likes him and to help her with that date. I feel it would be selfish for me to ruin her chance with Dallas when maybe I'm just confused about what I want. We are perfect as we are right now, I don't want to ruin our friendship.

As Kira let's go of me, I feel my heart sink again, knowing tonight will be last night I kiss Ally and that I should bury any left feelings or whatever this is with that last kiss.

I smile at Kira and I set my mind that I have to be happy with this decision.

"So… are you sure we won't have problems over this again?" I ask her smiling and trying to feel positive.

"I promise Austin".

Ally's POV

I had a dream last night. One of the most happy and beautiful ones I've had in a long time. I dreamed that I had the courage to tell Austin how I felt about him and he said he felt the same way and that he would hate to see me go on a date with Dallas. Then he said something cheesy about wanting to give me kissing lessons forever (haha) and then I woke up.

I woke up with a great smile and feeling like my stomach would blow up with a thousand butterflies. Even though I am wide awake, I stay lying in my bed and staring at the ceiling for a few minutes and reliving my dream over and over again.

What if it was not just a dream? What if all I needed to do to be happy is to finally be brave and not be afraid to say how I really feel and what I really want?

I get up feeling already pumped up and head directly to the bathroom. Today will be the day, the day I tell Austin that I don't want to go on a stupid date with Dallas. The day I tell him that I don't want to be with anyone else if it is not him. I smile stupidly at my reflection in the mirror and start to get ready to go to work.

About 20 minutes later, I am ready and have already put in my perfume in my bag and the pancake lip balm. _Today will be perfect_ I tell myself as I head to Sonic Boom.

The day goes by slowly. I keep checking the clock which I believe is only making matters worse but I can't help it. Trish comes to have lunch with me and I tell her about the plans I have to tell Austin how I really feel.

"I'm so happy to hear that Ally" She says as she genuinely smiles at me. "Does that mean I should cancel the date with Dallas?"

"Mmm … not just yet". I reply "in case everything goes well tonight and I cancel the date, I think it would be better if I personally apologize to Dallas".

"Yeah, you are right, that may be the best thing to do" She says nodding.

We finish our lunch and Trish heads back to her new job. What is it today? Oh, I think she is working as a cashier in a costume shop.

As 6:00 pm is getting closer and closer, I just start feeling that weird pulling in my stomach

again. I head to the bathroom and brush my teeth, start putting on my lip balm and a bit of perfume.

When I'm ready I head out to the counter and wait. Just a couple minutes later my heart skips a beat as I see Austin standing in the door looking as hot as always with that black t-shirt. I make my way to the door trying not to trip and open it so he can come in.

He smiles sweetly as he enters and I can't help but throwing my arms around him "uff… someone is happy to see me" he says while he wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me.

Once he puts me back on the floor, I grab his hand and tell him "Hurry, there is something I need to tell you" and I pull him towards the stairs to the practice room. He follows me quickly and closes the door behind him and locks it.

"Um, actually I also have something to tell you" He says smiling excitedly and my stomach flips. What if he also wants to tell me that he has feelings for me?

"Really? Alright then you go first". I say nervously.

"Why me?" Austin narrows his eyes at me.

"Because, please, you know I'm curious and I will not concentrate on what I have to tell you, unless I know what you are going to tell me first"

"Alright then…" he rolls his eyes jokingly "well, what I have to say is not a big great of a deal, but I am happy because I know you have been worried and well everything is good now" I stare at him in confusion, having no idea what the hell he is talking about but I don't think this heading where I thought.

"Everything is good now?" I ask him confused.

"Yeah. Me and Kira, she came to talk to me today and she apologized for the way she has behaved. She says she understands now how you will always be important to me and promised to not act that way again. So we agreed to get back together and that it would never happen again" he tells me happily.

I feel a deep ache awakening in my chest and a knot forming in my throat. I try to speak but I can't find my voice. He stares at me with a big grin on his face like expecting for me to be happy and to tell him what great news this is but all I feel inside is as if someone shattered my heart.

I look to the floor and concentrate in breathing slowly and try my best not to cry. I understand now that I have been the most stupid person to think that Austin could ever see me as more than his friend. All this time, I was falling harder and harder for him, his mind has only been on one girl. Kira. I force myself to smile and look up again. He has a worried expression.

"Wow Austin! You honestly took me by surprise that I had no idea what to say but I guess what I really want to say is… I'm happy that you are happy and I hope everything works out with Kira now. You guys are perfect for each other" I say this last phrase with all the strength I have left in me **.**

"Really Ally?" He says with an awkward smile on his beautiful lips.

"Yeah totally. I mean you worked so hard to be with her, it is only fair that you worked out through your differences and remain together." I can't look him straight to the eye while I say this however I make sure I sound super convincing. After all, my second best talent after singing is acting.

"Thank you Ally, you are truly a great friend" he replies softly.

"Yes you know me. Always your friend no matter what" I say almost sounding bitter but I'm sure he didn't catch it.

"So… what do you want to tell me?" He asks me curiously.

He catches me off guard. _Oh crap! Now what am I supposed to tell him? This was the night I was going to confess everything I feel for him. Now I cannot do that! I will not make a fool out of myself._

"Actually, I was going to tell you that … I feel ready, for tomorrow, and I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me these past days, I feel really positive about how things will work out with Dallas. Hopefully I will have the same luck you and Kira have. A match made in heaven". I keep forcing a smile.

As I say this I think of how ironic this last phrase is. _A match made in heaven_ , _ha! Then why do I feel I'm knocking on hell's door?_

"Oh… right" He says pausing for a few seconds and staring at the floor, his hand rubs the back of his neck. "You know I'm here for you always Ally".

An awkward silence fills the room but I'm not really sure I'm interested in breaking it. I just want to wake up from this bad dream.

"So …" his voice interrupts my thoughts "I know you feel ready but, we do still have one lesson left"

Yes. One lesson left, my chance to say goodbye and finally give up on him. One last kiss to let him go. I nod quietly and without looking at him I sit on the couch.

He stays in his place for a few seconds and the follows me.

I finally look at him. He seems nervous but maybe it is just my thoughts betraying me like all these last days.

He stares at my lips and gets closer. This time my heart does not skip a beat like the last times. It just aches, because I know this is the end.

After what seems like an eternity, our lips meet and while I know this is most likely the last time we will kiss, I can't help but thinking in the side of my mind that it has to be the best goodbye I can get and I should make it count.

His mouth is warm against mine and I moan softly, my arms instinctively reach for his hair, grabbing it softly and holding him in place as to make sure he won't cut the kiss. I hear his breathing staring to get a bit heavier and it is turning me on. His hands start moving almost desperately trying to caress all he can reach at once: my arms, my back, my waist and even my legs. I gasp when nibbles my lower lip and pulls me closer to his body at the same time.

This is kiss is different than any kiss we have shared before. Yes, I'm aroused by it and yes his kissing makes me feel weak like every time. But it also has this sad and yearning touch to it. Like we know this is the last one.

Thinking this it makes me a bit braver and I place my hands on his back beneath the material of his black t-shirt. He breaks the kiss for just an instant and hisses, then he starts kissing me again even harder.

He makes me lay on the couch and gets delicately on top of me. His arms roam on my sides and I feel he is getting closer to second base although I know he would never do that since this is merely educational.

I feel him getting harder on my leg and I feel like my eyes will roll to the back of my head. Then his tongue starts playing with mine and I hear him groan in pleasure. He stops kissing me and starts sucking on my earlobe again, I can't help but murmur his name which only makes him more aroused as far as my leg can tell.

My breathing is basically gasps of air I manage to take between our kisses. He presses his body down on mine and we both moan in unison.

As much as I don't want to end this, I know that If I keep going I won't be able to stop so I start to slowdown the kisses, he seems to understand and does the same. Soon it is just short pecks we are giving to each other and then we just stare into each other's eyes. Not saying anything, no sound in the room except our agitated breathing.

Not much later we realize in which position we have gotten ourselves into, Austin clears his throat and sits down and helps me up.

No one says anything. I feel my heart sink again thinking that was it. That was my goodbye to him, it feels like lasted forever and ended way too soon.

"So… do I get some sort of diploma or something?" I ask jokingly trying to lighten up the mood that is palpable.

Austin looks up, mirroring my sadness through his eyes but chuckles anyway. "You've graduated with honors Ms. Dawson".

I smile at him and stand up from the couch and he follows.

"Where is Dallas taking you tomorrow by the way?" He asks suddenly as we are exiting the practice room.

"Mmm … to be honest with you, the only thing I know is he is picking me up right here at 7 pm. I think I will ask him to take me to _pastafari_ , that new Italian restaurant."

"Right" he says shortly as we get to Sonic's Boom entrance.

"Austin" I say shyly "Thank you very much for doing everything you can to help me".

He is quite for a moment and just starts and opens his mouth. He wants to say something but in the end he says nothing.

"What?" I ask softly.

"It's nothing Ally, I just…" He murmurs not meeting my eyes.

"You just what?" My heart beats faster in my chest but then sinks with his answer.

"I just want to wish you the best of luck tomorrow" He says smiling but it seems forced. Or at least my mind seems to be playing tricks with me. "Have fun".

I nod at him. "I guess I'll see you on Saturday? Due to the lessons we haven't really worked on our songs"

His eyes widen "Oh you're right! Great, see you Saturday".

There is a short awkward silence, we are saying goodbye, but no one seems to move or want to go.

Then I get closer to him and without thinking I give him a short peck on the lips and without waiting for his reaction or saying anything else, I turn on my heel and leave.

A peck. The peck: is a short tight lipped kiss on the lips or cheeks. If it is on the cheek it could be strictly friendly, whilst on the lips it could mean something more. Definitely, something more…

I feel tears streaming down my face softly as I make my way home.


	10. Double Dates & Deceits

**Hello Hello! Welcome back to another chapter of kissing lessons with Austin Moon. You will love what is coming. I am really excited about episode 11. I think it will be the most fun writting down. This one will leave you in a cliffhanger sorry :) but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review, makes me happy to know people are enjoying the story.**

 **In total t** **his story will have 12 chapters which means, only 2 chapters more after this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, forever 21, sephora or anything else that might be mentioned here except the idea of the story itself. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 10: Double Dates & Deceits**

Austin's POV

I run home because I feel pumped up. I don't know what caused it, maybe it was Ally giving me that unexpected peck on the lips or just the thought that tomorrow she is going out with that idiot of Dallas, who she plans to kiss too, and not just a peck. I am certainly not okay with that. How could I be? I have been the only guy to kiss her and as far as I'm concerned, I want to keep it that way thank you very much.

I need to talk to Dez. He will know what to do… they don't call the love whisperer for nothing… well, to be honest, no one calls him that, but I'm sure he will be able to think more clearly or at least I hope he does.

I get home, and notice my parents have not arrived yet, I run to my room and text Dez: "Dez, can you skype? Need the love whisperer's advice ASAP".

I pace around my room while I wait for his answer. I cannot stay in one place, I feel like everything that will happen tomorrow depends on what I plan today. Five minutes later my phone buzzes indicating someone texted me.

"Sure buddy, give about 3 minutes and I'll be connected",

Perfect. I open my laptop and log in to skype and sure enough, soon I see the goofy smile of my redhead best friend on the screen.

"Hey Dez, thank God you had time to skype with me. How's everything?" I say hurriedly wanting to get into matters as soon as possible.

"Everything is good, I'm enjoying myself. But enough about that, tell me how can the love whisperer help you?" He says narrowing his eyes.

"Uh…" Oh shit, it did not occur to me that in order to explain myself, I have start from the beginning and tell Dez everything that has happened in the last couple of days. So I decided I should, and I do. Dez listens intently everything I say without interrupting not even once which I am grateful for. After a couple of minutes I am done with the story.

"Wow" is all he says.

I chuckle not know what exactly that means.

"Why does all the fun stuff happen when I'm not around?" He questions me laughing.

I chuckle and say: "I don't know men, but I need your help. I've come to realize, I like Ally, I really like her Dez as way more than just friends".

"Oh it's worse than that buddy. I think you are in love" He says and his face disappears to show his hand doing a weird gesture of doves flying away.

"I think you are right… but what am I supposed to do? She is going out with Dallas tomorrow and yes, I know I could confess my feelings but I am also with Kira. What will she think of me if I tell her I have feelings for her and yet I have a girlfriend?" I ask him worriedly.

"No no no, yo can't do that!" He tells me while he closer to the camera with a _are you crazy_ expression. "Mmm let me think" he murmurs while grabbing his chin and narrowing his eyes in thought. Suddenly his eyes light up. "I got it!" and then proceeds to tell me all about his plan.

*************************** The next day **********************************************************

I wake up around 9 am, having stayed up late yesterday night skyping with Dez and discussing all the details of our plan for tonight. At first I thought it was a really bad idea but in the end after arguing for about one hour he convinced me that is what I should do. I just hope everything goes as planned.

I take my phone ready to call Kira and start phase 1 of the plan. I feel guilty about her, but like Dez said, in the end I have to end up being honest with her and she has to accept it whether she likes it or not. Of course that will after a few lies I will have to tell her first but it will all be for the greater cause of true love according to Dez. I gulp out of guilt and dial her number.

"Hello?" She answers after a few rings.

"Oh hey Kira" I say sounding more nervous that I am supposed to.

"Austin!" She yells in sickly sweet voice. "How is my baby doing this morning?"

"Errr… I'm great thanks for asking. Look, do you have plans for tonight?" I say crossing my fingers that her answer is no.

"Actually no, I was waiting to see if there was anything you wanted to do. Why baby? Where are you taking me?" She inquires.

I sigh out of relief. If she had said she already had plans then _MY_ plan would've been ruined.

"Well actually, I was just calling because I have a proposition. You know how we said we want to make things work out?"

"Yes baby, I will do anything to make things work between us" She answers cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that because having that on mind, Ally would like to get closer to you and get to know you more so she has invited us tonight to a double date with Dallas at pastafari, that new Italian restaurant".

There is silence on the other line for a moment and then she says "sure" sounding unsure than anything.

"Alright then, pick you up at 7 pm and we will meet them in the restaurant, bye" I hang up before she has any chance to change her mind or put up some excuse.

I know Kira is not happy with this and that she will just pretend she is ok with the double date, to show some effort on her end. I also know that her enthusiasm to make things work will only last a couple of days and then she will be back to her old self whining any time I mention Ally, but currently I don't care. I need everything to work according to the plan.

The plan Dez came out with is really simple:

Crash Ally's date with the excuse of a double date (this will ensure that nothing at all happens between Dallas an Ally). If Ally asks, it was just to give her confidence since she was nervous and to get Kira and her closer.

Make Ally jealous and at the same time make her realize that she would rather be with me on that date.

Have her confess her feelings for me. Once she does, I'll tell her I love her too and ask for some time to tell Kira that we can't be together anymore.

Kiss her some more for the rest of my life.

I just hope everything works out like Dez said it would.

Ally's POV

I wake up with a knock on my door. Today is my day off at work, Claire, the new part time employee that my dad has hired, will be covering me today. I yawn as the person insistently knocks. Wait a minute … my dad won't be home 'til tomorrow night.

"Who is it?" I yell at whoever it is on the other side of my room. How the hell did they get in? Thank God I always lock my room. I am already reaching for my phone in case I need to call 911.

"It's me, your bff, now open up Ally!" I hear Trish's voice.

I sigh in relief and get up to open the door and there she is with that excited smile I know too well.

"You scared the hell out of me Trish, I thought it was some thief or something" I told her as she invited herself into my room and rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh please Ally, this is most boring neighborhood in history. Nothing interesting ever happens here" She said while sitting on my messy bed.

I chuckle. She is right though.

"What are you doing here at 10 a.m.?" I ask her coming to sit beside her and yawning once more.

"We have a lot of things to do! What are you doing sleeping at 10 a.m.? I know it's your day off but you're usually up at 8 the latest, even on your day off"

I smile sadly at her: "I had a lot of things in my mind. I ended up falling asleep around 2 a.m."

She nodded knowingly, I guess she was expecting me to cancel the date with Dallas because everything had gone well with Austin. But if things had gone well, she knows that I would have called her and told her all about it last night. She then smiles brightly "Well, come on, take a shower and get ready."

I frowned in confusion: "Where are we going? And by the way, I know it is my day off but for all I know, didn't your shift start at 7:30 a.m.?"

"I got fired on purpose around half an hour ago" she said like it was nothing and shrugged it off.

I cracked up at her comment. She was indeed unique.

"You still haven't told me where we are going." I ask her but I am already getting up from bed and reaching for my towel as I know that no matter what happens, she will get away with whatever she has planned.

"To the mall, you have to look and feel perfect tonight. I will make sure of that" She says proudly.

I shake my head and smile as I enter my bathroom.

"I will be waiting downstairs! Oh! And I'll grab some cereal" I hear her yell back to me as I open the shower.

"Make yourself at home" I yell back and hear her exit the room.

I shower quickly and wash my hair with my favorite shampoo that not only leaves my hair super soft but smells delicious and goes well with my perfume.

Then I get ready and head down to the living room. I find Trish still eating some cereal and watching cartoons. I decided to grab some cereal and milk myself and go sit next to her.

We watch cartoons in silent for a few minutes, then she turns to look at me.

"Ally, did you tell Austin how you feel about him yesterday? Did he… reject you?" she asks showing for the first time this morning what she really feels. I knew she would be worried about me.

I shake my head "I didn't get to tell him Trish. He told me as soon as he saw me the _good_ news that he got back with Kira" I tell her bitterly.

"That bastard!" she says angrily. "Well, he doesn't know what he's missing. Let him stay with Kira, but we will make sure that he will regret it when he sees how happy you are with Dallas".

I genuinely smile. Even though I'm not exactly thrilled about my date tonight, I love her enthusiasm and how she always knows what to say to make me feel better "Thank you Trish" I tell her emotion dropping out of my words.

Trish has never been really expressive, she says she doesn't like mushy stuff so she just says "come on chica, you know I'm always here for you" but I know that she understands how big of a deal she means to me.

After we are doing having breakfast, Trish washes the dishes and we head out to the Miami Beach Mall.

We arrived at the Miami Beach mall not too long after. The first stop was forever 21 but Trish had the whole day planned apparently and as she was telling me what we were going to do when I interrupted her.

"Trish, I only have around $100 dollars. I can't afford all of that" I tell her.

"Ally, look, this is probably a really decisive day in your life. We will use your $100 dollars and I also have around the same amount, it's more than enough".

"What? No no no Trish, I will not -"

"Shh Ally, I am not asking for your permission. It's my money so I can invest it in whatever I consider necessary. Plus, with all the jobs I get, I have enough money saved on my bank and have nothing to do with this one. The best thing I could do with it, is make my best friend happy right?" she interrupted me and I just smiled and hugged her.

So we went to forever 21 and Trish started picking out some outfits for me try on. We spent around an hour looking for something that would make me look gorgeous tonight and suddenly I saw it. The most beautiful dress. It was a white dress with pink, red, orange and light blue floral designs. On the front it had a bit of cleavage just enough for it not be look tasteless. The length of the dress would reach around my mid-thigh on the front part whilst the back of it was a little longer. It was gorgeous and only $34.95.

Trish came over as she saw me inspecting the dress "OMG Ally, this is perfect. You will look ah-mazing! Come on, try it on!"

I grinned at her and grabbed the dress and headed for the dressing rooms. No more than 5 minutes later I came out wearing the dress and Trish's jaw dropped.

"You have to buy it! You look gorgeous Ally and we haven't even done your hair and makeup yet"

"I love it!" I say spinning around in front of the mirrors.

"Now that we have the dress, let's look for the accessories" she demanded.

We a found a pair of gold earrings and a long necklace that would accentuate the cleavage of the dress in a nice way. And Trish picked up a hot pink clutch that matched perfectly with the dress. She was also looking for shoes, but I told her that I had the perfect shoes back at home.

So we took the items to the cashier and paid for them and I still had some money left on me. Next we went to a luxurious looking salon.

"Trish, are you sure?" I asked her feeling embarrassed knowing that with what I had left I could probably afford just the mani and pedi but not hair or makeup. "Never more certain" She said and gave me thumbs up and a big smile.

A pretty young girl was in the front desk "how can I help you ladies?"

"My friend here has like the most important date ever tonight. We need her to look amazing, so I was thinking manicure and pedicure. Also her hair, maybe we can do a few golden baby highlights and wavy hair style."

"ohh, don't worry dear, I will personally take care of her" she said sweetly and took me inside.

Trish told me she would be window shopping for a while since I would take a few hours there. They did my mani and pedi and I asked for natural looking french nails which are my personal favorite.

Then they did some beautiful baby lights to my hair and did some nice loose waves that made my hair look naturally messy/wavy and at the same time so nice and pretty.

By the time they were done with me, It was already 3:30 p.m. and Trish's stomach was lurching so we went to the mall's food court, I was still missing my makeup.

I wasn't really feeling hungry at all so only Trish ate, I just had a bottle of water. While Trish ate, I couldn't help my mind wandering back to Austin. What could he be doing right now? Was he with Kira?

As I sighed, Trish's voice interrupted my train of thoughts "so…, it's 4:20 pm, we are still missing your makeup which will take about an hour more and that's it".

So we headed to sephora and as always Trish was the one doing the talking to the girl that was going to do my makeup. This time she stayed and watched, saying it was fascinating to see the makeup transformations and it was a transformation indeed.

Trish was gaping at me, Jessie, the girl who had done my makeup looked really proud and I was perplexed looking at my reflection. I had never ever wore makeup like this.

She had not overdone it so that I looked like one of those fake girls but I did look like I had put effort and honestly, I felt and looked really beautiful.

We arrived home a few minutes later and Trish wished me good luck and of course, the after date call to tell her all the details.

I took another quick shower, making sure that the water did not get near my hair or face and then I went to put on all of the things I purchased including the gorgeous dress.

I proceeded to put on some of my signature perfume (DKNY be delicious. Don't you just love that smell? Mmm green apples and cucumber mixed with flowers) and put on my hot pink, chunky high heeled sandals that match my outfit perfectly and I haven't gotten to wear much.

I look myself in the mirror and can't help grinning at my reflection. How I wish Austin could see me like this. Little did I know… how does the saying go? Careful what you wish for…

Austin's POV

Alright, It is 6:30 pm and I stare at my reflection. Of course I always look great, but today I look like a real Casanova. I head down to my living room ready to leave.

"Well, hello there handsome? Where are you going?" my mom asks from the couch where she is watching a movie with my dad.

"Oh, I'm just going on a double date with Kira, Ally and some dude" I say simply.

My mom raises her eyebrows at me looking surprised "Oh, are you sure that is a good idea honey? Won't it be uncomfortable?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well for you and Ally… I mean it's obvious that there is something there. Am I right?"

"Errrr, don't really know what you are talking about. Gotta run or I'll be late" I go and kiss her head and run out of the house avoiding the subject or any more questions.

I take my dad's Volvo and head to Kira's house where she is already waiting for me on the porch since I texted her I was almost there.

Even if I know in the end, I want to be with Ally that does not mean I cannot be a gentleman, especially because I feel guilty as hell. I get out of the car and open the door for her telling her she looks really pretty and being honest she does. She is wearing a light yellow dress and she looked nice. If I still liked her that way, maybe I would have gotten nervous but I cannot even muster that. Ally is all I've got in my mind.

The restaurant Ally said she would go with is only 10 minutes away from Kira's house so we make a bit of chit chat while I drive. After all, as a friend, I always got along just fine with here and then a few minutes later I'm giving my car keys to the valet parking guy.

"Ok, here goes nothing" I find myself murmuring as I take Kira's hand and enter the restaurant feeling like I am headed to my doom.

Ally's POV

First point for Dallas. He was on time. Actually he was there five minutes early and I hate when someone makes me wait.

Second point for Dallas. He is still cute. I mean he is not Austin, but the guy is definitely good looking.

As he made his way through Sonic Boom, I felt nervous for the date for the first time for the right reasons. He looks nice, he is wearing dark jeans but with a white short sleeved button up shirt.

He smiled at me and I could almost feel butterflies. Almost.

"Wow Ally. You look… wow" He says as he gets near me and kisses me on the cheek. The comment, the kiss or maybe both making me blush. "How have you been?"

"It's nice seeing you too Dallas. Thank you for taking me out today" I say smiling at him genuinely.

"Are you kidding me? Thank you for accepting the invitation. Have you thought of any place you'd like to go?"

"Actually, yes. Have you heard about that new Italian restaurant pastafari?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah, my friend Charlie went there on the opening and he says it is really good. Let's get going!" He says cheerfully and it's contagious.

"Alright!" I say while we head out to his car.

We made our way there and even though we made no reservations, there was plenty of room. Since it is a new restaurant, it was not packed although there were a lot of people at other tables.

We took a stool in front of each other. I was facing the restaurant's entrance. We started chatting and talking about what each of us have been up to. All in all, maybe this date was not such a bad idea. Maybe Trish is right. Maybe Dallas will be the one to make forget all about Austin.

"Austin!?" I yell interrupting whatever Dallas was saying as I stand up my eyes wide looking at the blonde coming my way hand in hand with Kira.

 **Soooo, any thoughts? Did you like it? Did you love it? Do you think it was a good advise from the love whisperer? Leave it on a review :D until next time which will be probably tomorrow or the next day! bye**

 **Yami ;)**


	11. Arcades & Jealousy

**A/n: Guess who is back! Yep, it's one of your favorite stories and I know you are excited. I feel excited myself that we are reaching the end of this story. Just one more chapter to go after this one.**

 **Thank you so much for everyone reading this story, it has been so much fun writting it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Love Yami**

 **Disclaimer: I can't beleive that I should this on this on every chapter. I am sure that by know everybody knows that I DONT own Austin and Ally unfortunetaly. If I did, show would definitely still air :)**

 **Leave reviews people, they make me smile and write better.**

 **Chapter 11: Arcades & Jealousy**

Austin's POV

I enter the restaurant holding Kira's hand when I feel a pair of eyes on me and then they meet mine. Those beautiful brown eyes that make my heart skip a beat, wide at the moment, obviously surprised by my presence here, but as I look into them, I am certain that I am doing the right thing. I take another deep breath and head towards her and that is when I notice.

Ally… she looks gorgeous. Shit! She has never looked like this before and she is mesmerizing. I have an urge to run towards her, have everyone disappear and just kiss the hell out of her.

The dress she is wearing is beautiful and her cleavage is just enough to make her look sexy but not in a way that makes you think she is one of those girls who are always dressing to provoke. It is short on the front which gives me a wide range of view of her long, beautiful creamy legs. Her hair. God her hair. I just wanna run my hands through those waves all day long.

I feel my heart racing as we reach the table. Dallas is looking at us with wide eyes as well and looks confused.

"Hello there" I greet them and Kira waves to them with a small smile. "I hope we aren't late. Have you ordered yet?" I take the seat next to Ally and Kira sits in front of me. Ally stares at me with her mouth opening and closing again a couple of times.

"Umm hi Austin. Hi Friend of Austin. Er, I wasn't aware that you were coming today" Dallas tells us and then shots a quizzical look towards Ally. She is about to answer him, probably tell him that she wasn't aware either when I beat her to it.

"Oh, Ally just thought that it would be a nice idea to double date. You know, get to know each other, the more the merrier" I say with a big grin. Ally stares at me daggers but I just let her know with my eyes that she must follow my lead.

Ally smiles fakely and adds "Yeah, you know me, I'm all about friends should stick together" she says while she stomps my foot under the table making me yell "OW!"

"Oh Austin, was that your foot? I am so sorry, my bad" she says innocently. I sulk at her though I know that is nothing compared to what I really deserve right now.

"I feel like I know you" Kira's voice interrupts us and we turn to her to find her staring at Dallas.

"Oh! Sorry, how rude… my name is Dallas" he says smiling nicely and giving her a handshake which earns him a giggle and a soft "Kira, nice to meet you" reply. I raise my eyebrows amused and turn to look at Ally who also noticed and copied my expression.

"Well, if Ally thinks it was good idea, I'm all in for it. I'm just glad that she accepted my invitation" Dallas says now grabbing Ally's hand above the table and is she actually blushing?

I feel like animalistic growl wants to come out of me as my hands shake underneath the table but I have to stay focused so I pretend that I didn't even notice or if I did, I don't mind and instead grab the menu. _That idiot!_

"So Kira, what would you like to order?" I say as I lower the menu, I find her starting at Dallas and I hide my smile. If I didn't know her, I would say Kira has found a certain brunette attractive. _That idiot!_ I think but this time smiling.

"Oh! I'd like a three cheese lasagna" she says nervously.

"Nice choice. I think I'll order the same" I reply back.

I get closer to Ally feeling that familiar smell of green apples that I love "what about you Ally? What would like?" I murmur near her ear with low husky voice feeling her shiver. _Ha!_

"I'm not sure yet" she replies back eyeing me suspiciously then she gets near my ear and whisper shouts "Austin, what the fuck are you doing?" I flinch as she barely ever curses in my presence let alone to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently and she's about to answer when Dallas clears his throat.

Ally acts as if nothing happened and asks Dallas what he will be ordering. We make our orders which don't take long to arrive and then we start eating and chatting. Even Ally and Kira are talking to each other and seem friendly towards each other. I try to be friendly towards Dallas too, although internally I curse at him everytime he stares, talks to, smiles or touches Ally.

Kira on the other hand, seems to be paying no attention to me. She seems more interested in getting to know Dallas, asking him questions about what he does and giggling at everything he says like a toddler. On a different circumstance, that would hurt my ego at least a bit, but currently, it seemed too perfect to be true. As much as I want to be with Ally, I never wanted to hurt Kira, she is a nice girl, just acts insecure sometimes but maybe now I understand. Maybe she always saw what I could not see, that Ally and I are perfect for each other. Maybe that is why she always acted like that.

"Oh my god guys! I forgot! I have these tickets to go the Arcade. My dad got them for us, it is still early if you wanna go" Kira said when we were done eating.

"That would be awesome!" Dallas said giving her a high five and making her blush. Ally seemed to have noticed too because I saw her looking away trying to hide a smile.

So we got up, paid for our dinner and headed out of the Restaurant. We said we would meet there in a few minutes as we had arrived in different cars. I looked longingly at Ally as she left with Dallas chatting and laughing about God knows what as they headed to his car.

As soon as I got in the car with Kira and was about to start driving, Kira's hand comes to rest on top of my hand making pressure on the wheel which caused me stop and turn around to look at her.

"Austin… I think we need to talk".

Ally's POV

I thought I had gone crazy. I thought that my eyes and mind were surely deceiving me, but not this time. There he was walking towards me, hand in hand with his girlfriend.

"Hello there. I hope we aren't late. Have you ordered yet?" He says when he's near of ear reach, I take a seat again as my knees feel weak. I don't know what he is doing here or what to say.

"Umm hi Austin. Hi Friend of Austin. Er, I wasn't aware that you were coming today" Dallas tells them while they take their seats and looks at me confused. Austin sits right besides me and Kira besides Dallas.

I open my mouth to tell Dallas that I was not aware either when Austin beats me:

"Oh, Ally just thought that it would be a nice idea to double date. You know, get to know each other, the more the merrier" he says with that goofy grin of his. _WHAT?_ I just know that if looks could kill, Austin would be a dead man right now. I did not recall inviting him nor would I ever think this is a good idea but Austin looks at me and the slight movement in his eyes tell me I should follow his lead. I don't know why, but I do. He will have a LOT of explaining to do afterwards.

"Yeah, you know me, I'm all about : friends should stick together" I say while finding Austin's foot under the table and stomping it.

"OW!"He yells suddenly and looks at me like I've grown a second head.

"Oh Austin, was that your foot? I am so sorry, my bad" I say innocently but he knows that I meant to stomp him. He sulks but says nothing knowing that he deserves worse.

After that Kira starts talking to Dallas, I heard her say something about thinking he looked familiar but honestly I cannot concentrate on the conversation as all I can think of is how Austin smells, how hot he looks with that black leather jacket over his gray shirt. Oh god, I'm screwed, his girlfriend is basically in front of me and here I am, lusting after my best friend.

Suddenly I feel someone grabbing my hand which interrupts my thoughts and I see it is Dallas. To be honest, I did not hear what he said so I just smile at him.

Austin decided to grab the menu at the moment and ask Kira what she was going to order to which she answered a three cheese lasagna. For a moment there I thought that he seemed annoyed at Dallas grabbing my hand, but I am clearly just imagining things.

"Nice choice. I think I'll order the same" he replies back and then I feel him shift in his seat as he gets closer to me. His smell invades me and foggs my thoughts for a few seconds.

"what about you Ally? What would like?" He murmurs huskily in my ear making me shiver. _God, he will be the death of me._

"I'm not sure yet" I tell him while my heart still races. I eye him suspiciously "Austin, what the fuck are you doing?" I did not meant to curse, but I still don't understand what he is doing here or why he's acting this way.

"What do you mean?" He says innocently, as innocently as when I stomped his foot by "accident". I narrow my eyes and I am about to respond when I hear someone clear their throat. I look up, it was Dallas.

Shoot! I bet he thinks this is the worst date ever. I feel kinda bad and mad at Austin, because he is the one ruining my date.

We ordered our food and few minutes later we were all eating. It was really delicious. Then everybody started talking with each other and I felt more relaxed, it seems that everybody was having a good time. When we are done eating Kira suddenly says: "Oh my god guys! I forgot! I have these tickets to go the Arcade. My dad got them for us, it is still early if you wanna go"

"That would be awesome!" Dallas said and gave her a high five. I see Kira blush, she seems to have a little crush on Dallas. How ironic is that? she is here with Austin who I have a crush on, well more than just a crush. I smile but look away so they don't notice.

When we payed our bill, I left with Dallas as we were all meeting at the arcade. I did not feel nervous around him anymore I noticed. I actually felt comfortable, like being with any other friend.

Once we got there, we waited in the car for Kira and Austin, they were taking a bit too long and Kira had the tickets so I just chatted with Dallas about nothing and everything while we waited.

About 10 minutes later they got there. When they came out of the car they were smiling at each other and laughing like they were having the best time of their lives and I can't deny I felt a pang of jealousy as I looked at them. Throughout the night they had been kind of awkward with each other but they seem really happy currently.

We go out of the car to meet them, and I felt myself Blush as Dallas reached for my hand and intertwined them as we were walking towards them. I did not move it away, although I don't like Dallas that way anymore, but he is a really nice guy and I did not wanna make him feel bad.

As we approach Kira and Austin, I notice he stops smiling as soon as he sees that Dallas is holding my hand. I could swear his jaw clenched as he looked away. Kira's smile on the contrary could not go wider.

"Hey, you took a bit long, we were starting to get worried" Dallas told her with a chuckle.

"Oh!" she said looking surprised and nervous "w-we were just..."

"We had to go the gas station" Austin cut in and Kira.

"Alright, so let's go" I said and they nodded.

We headed inside, Dallas was still holding my hand, Austin still seemed annoyed about something and Kira was almost hopping inside like she was the happiest girl at the moment.

"Ally, would you like to play some table hockey with me?" Dallas asked me with a sweet smile.

"Mmm … Ok, but take it easy on me big boy, I am not good at it at all" I say laughing.

Suddenly Austin's voice said behind me. "Why don't you challenge me instead? Don't worry, I will take it easy on you." he continued with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? You are gonna regret it Moon." Dallas said teasing him but you could tell he was being friendly about it. Austin just scoffed.

"Ally, why don't you and I go check the games at the other side?" Said Kira grabbing my arm and yanking me away. Jeez, she was in a good mood, especially taking into consideration that 2 days ago she couldn't even hear my name.

After about 10 minutes, the boys came back. Austin was wearing a triumphant smile and Dallas was just shaking his head and chuckling.

"Ally, guess who won?" Austin asked me proudly.

"Mmm, I don't know, I had all my bets on Dallas" I replied back teasingly, even so, he seemed offended.

"Well then you lost all your money. I beat him bad!" He said smirking once again.

"It's true. Austin is really good at table hockey apparently" Dallas said defeatedly but wore a small smile. I smiled back at him, he was just so nice about it.

"You know what I could win instead?" he continued while pointing his index finger to his cheek and grabbing my waist with the other hand. "A consolation kiss".

I felt my face start burning as all eyes went to me. On the corner of my eye, I saw Austin's fist clench. I got close to Dallas and I was about to quickly peck his cheek when I felt someone pull him back.

"What do you think you are doing?" Austin said to both Dallas and me, his face showing how angry he was. It was freakin' scary.

"Austin!" Kira's voice came behind me warningly.

"Hey! What is your problem dude?" Dallas told him looking mad for the first time in the whole night.

"YOU! You are my problem!"

"Oh yeah?" Dallas said pushing him back with both hands. Oh no! This was about to get ugly… and it did.

They started throwing punches at each other, I could hear myself yelling at them to stop although I felt numb. Kira was yelling at them too and asking them to stop. After a few minutes the security guards came running and separated them.

I noticed Dallas had a split lip and Austin had his hair all messy but no signs of blood. They were still trying to punch each other but each of the security guards were holding them back so they could not reach each other.

I just felt tears burning at the corner of my eyes. No, I was not sad. I was angry. As angry as I don't remember feeling before. Austin's eyes landed on me while he was being put down by the the guy holding him and all the rage that was in them dissipated into clear concern and worry for me. God, I did not even want him to talk to me right now.

Of course, we were kicked out from the Arcade. Well, not Kira and me anyways but we weren't about to let them go on their own to the street so they could keep fighting, so we went out with them too. I felt the stares of the people in the arcade who had witnessed the fight and heard their murmurs. I felt humiliated to say the least.

No one talked on the way out. As soon as we were out, rage overtook me again: "What the hell is wrong with you both? What were you thinking?" I yell at them angrily.

They both look ashamed at me just like a little kid when he gets reprimanded, but no one said anything. Instead they both looked at each other and glared.

Kira added: "Great way to waste those tickets guys! Congrats! You have proven that both of you are a pair of idiots!" She also yelled at them.

Then my eyes fell on Dalla's split lip and I noticed that his right eye was also getting a bit swollen and bruised. I sighed, as much as I am mad, to be honest Dallas is the one I should be less mad about. He did not invite Austin to this date nor was he the one who had acted like a douche all night. So I reached over to him and said: "hey are you ok?" in a soft voice.

He smiled at me though it was clear that he was in a bit of pain "I'm ok. I'm so sorry that I ruined our date Ally…" his sad voice made me feel bad for him. I looked up and Austin was glaring at both of us.

"Don't worry Dallas" I replied to him not breaking eye contact with Austin "You didn't ruin our date. Someone else did".

"What?!" Austin yelled at me "Are you serious?" He opened his mouth to keep on saying something when Kira shouted:

"Guys! Really? Look, if you wanna keep fighting, no problem, but come on! Someone has to help Dallas with his bruises"

I looked back at Dallas and I apologetically asked him "Dallas, do you mind if Kira takes you to the hospital. I will get there in a minute, I need to talk to Austin first". He nodded and gave me a sad smile. "Please text me when you get there Kira", she smiled at me and said "sure".

Then she looked at Austin, rolled her eyes at him and said to him "This is not what we talked about today, Austin" and then she took Dallas' arms and guided him to his car. He handed her the keys and they drove away.

I turned to Austin, he was looking at the floor, he was shaking and I could tell he will still mad. But so was I, I was very mad.

No one spoke for about 2 minutes. I wasn't even sure where to start with this.

"What did Kira mean?"I said out of nowhere, surprising myself. He looked up with a quizzical look on his features. "You know, right now, when she left. She said _this is not we talked about today Austin_. What does that even mean?"

Austin unfolded his arms looking at the sky this time and sighed "Believe me Ally, after this, I'm not even sure you wanna know."

"Well, obviously I want to know. I would not be asking if I didn't" I say annoyed at his answer.

We stood there for a minute, everything was quiet once again and Austin did not seem to want to answer my answer so I decided to drop that subject. I had many more questions and things to say to him apart from that.

"You don't want to answer that? Fine. Then tell me, what were you doing today in my date Austin?"

He sighed again but this time he looked to the floor and started fidgeting with his hands "Look, I just wanted to take care of you ok? Since you were so nervous a few days ago, I just wanted to be there for you, so your date could be perfect".

"Be there for me?" I'm almost yelling back with a clear sarcastic voice "oh yeah sure, and that explains so well why you started throwing punches at my date a few minutes ago…"

"I-I'm sorry Ally, I just thought that …" He kept on saying and it seemed obvious to me that he not being completely honest.

"You know what Austin? Everything you are telling me sounds like bull. Why did you invite yourself into my date? And tell me the truth this time" I said, my breathing heavily from the rage I felt inside.

"Are you sure you are ready for the answer Ally? Because honestly, as mad as you are at me now, if I tell you the truth, you will probably hate me" He said sadly but this time looking into my eyes.

Then he did something unexpected, he pulled me close to him. One hand was holding my waist, while the other one came to rest at the side of my face. His thumb was rubbing my cheek and our faces were so close. Too close. "Please tell me again, tell me you want to know" he murmured softly and I felt my eyes close instantly as his hot breath touched my skin and I felt my knees going weak.

I opened my eyes again to find him staring at me intently. His chocolate eyes piercing through me. I felt as all the anger ebbed away, all I felt was my heart going nuts and my thoughts clouded with his scent, his touch and those beautiful brown eyes.

"Tell me Austin, I want to know the truth" I whispered back at him. It was his time to close his eyes and he rested his forehead on mine.

He kept his eyes closed and the same position when he gave me an answer.

"The truth is Ally, I did not go to the date to make sure it was perfect. On the contrary, I wanted it to suck badly" He said.

His answer took me by surprised and I pulled back from him. He loosened his grip allowing some space between us, I frowned and crossed my arms as I asked: "Why Austin? Why would you do that?"

He ran his hand through his blond hair as he seemed to search for the right words to answer me "Because Ally, I don't … I just can't see you with … arghhhhhhhh… I like you ok? I like in a non-friendly way! Oh who am I kidding? I love you Ally, I'm in love with you"

Dead silence followed his answer although I heard it echo in my mind a thousand times. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. _He loves me? Austin Moon is in love with me?_

 _To be continued..._


	12. Movies & Happy Endings

**A/N: so here it is, the final chapter of my first and only story ever. You have no idea how proud I feel of this even though I know that I am nowhere near the best author ever but nevertheless I feel that for being my first story it is decent.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who invested their time on reading this story. I have enjoying so much writting it and feel happy with the outcome. Please leave your reviews, they are much appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: Movies & Happy Endings**

Austin's POV

I know I shouldn't have done it. I know it was definitely not part of the plan I had for today but I couldn't help it. In an instant I felt myself losing control and launching myself to him, to take him away from her. He wanted her to kiss him? She was mine!

I swear everything turned red and when I felt him push me back, it completely lost it and sent the first punch directly to Dalla's eye. I could hear screams everywhere, from Ally's, to Kira's and other people too. I kept on punching and dodging punches until I felt someone pull me up.

I then looked at Ally and saw she was on the verge of tears. All the anger I felt ebbed away as I realized what a stupid thing I had just done.

"Oh no boys, if you want to fight, do it outside not here" The guard holding me back, yelled.

When I was finally put down, I tried to get close to her but she looked away and started walking towards the door.

The four of us walked silently to the exit of the arcade. People were murmuring and pointing at us on the way out. As we exited the door, Ally turned around and looked at both Dallas and me like she would like to kill us at the moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you both? What were you thinking?" She yells. I look at the ground feeling ashamed.

"Great way to waste those tickets guys! Congrats! You have proven that both of you are a pair of idiots!" Kira yells at us also.

Suddenly I hear, "hey are you ok?" in a Ally's beautiful soft voice and of course, that kindness is not directed to me. Instead she is talking to Dallas and inspecting his lip. I glare at them, I can't help it, I feel jealousy run through my veins.

"I'm ok. I'm so sorry that I ruined our date Ally…" the idiot tells her which earns a sympathetic look from Ally. Then she looks at me with a poisonous stare and says "Don't worry Dallas, you didn't ruin our date. Someone else did".

"What? Are you serious?" I reply offended. Yes I know I might have started it, but Dallas was also in the fight you know? I was about to tell her that but Kira interrupted us.

"Guys! Really? Look, if you wanna keep fighting, no problem, but come on! Someone has to help Dallas with his bruises"

"Dallas, do you mind if Kira takes you to the hospital. I will get there in a minute, I need to talk to Austin first". Ally asks Dallas looking away from me and he nodded. "Please text me when you get there Kira" to which Kira answered "sure".

"This is not what we talked about today, Austin" She said rolling her eyes at me then she took Dallas' arms and guided him to his car. She drove away and I sighed. I had really screwed it up.

Ally turned back to me, and I still felt my blood boil but now I was angry at myself, not anybody else. A big silence followed and after a couple of minutes Ally interrupted it.

"What did Kira mean?" I look up at her, confused.

"You know, right now, when she left. She said _this is not we talked about today Austin_. What does that even mean?"

I sigh, uncrossing my arms and looking upwards "Believe me Ally, after this, I'm not even sure you wanna know."

"Well, obviously I want to know. I would not be asking if I didn't" She retorts, clearly annoyed with me.

I stood there in silence, remembering exactly what Kira meant and the conversation we had right before coming here.

 _Flashback_

" _Austin… I think we need to talk"_

 _I stopped dead on my track and looked at her. "Umm… sure, what do you want to talk about? I tell her letting go of the wheel._

" _Austin… what are we doing in Ally's date with Dallas? And don't tell me she invited us to a double date because we both know that is not true. She was as surprised to see us here as much as Dallas" she told me with a stern look._

" _I- I …" I tried to come up with an explanation for all of this mess but it was useless. I knew that Kira had figured it out. It was all a lie. I expected her to start screaming at me or crying but instead she just shaked her head and chuckled._

" _Oh Austin, you've really got it bad for her don't you?" she asked me in a way that made me understand she already knew the answer to that._

 _I put my face in my hands and felt horrible for doing this to Kira. "Kira, I am so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you or to lie to you, it's just, I honestly don't know what the hell I am doing… I think I am losing my mind."_

" _I understand you know?" She says calmly making me look up at her. She did not seem like she was about to cry or about to get angry and start yelling at me._

" _You do? And aren't you mad at me?" I ask her confused and she chuckles again._

" _Well… you aren't exactly my favorite person in the world right now but no, I am not mad at you and yes I do understand what is going on." she replies and after a slight pause continues "Austin, I should have known, in fact I always knew, ever since I met you, that you were in love with Ally."_

" _No Kira, it's not like that I swear. I really like y -" I say trying to explain that it's not that I had started dating her while having feelings for Ally._

" _Austin! Let me talk please" she interrupts me. "I know that you like or liked me or whatever. I know that you did not start to date me thinking that you would one day leave me for her. I swear I understand that. The problem is you were already in love with Ally and I knew it, it's you who did not know or didn't realize it yet"_

" _What?" I say staring at her dumbfoundedly making her roll her eyes at me._

" _That is why I was always so insecure about us. I knew this would happen one day, it was just a matter of time. One day you would realize how much you love her. But now, it doesn't matter because I understand it's selfish trying to keep someone with you, when you know that they want to be with someone else." she says looking out of the window of the car " I can relate of being in love with someone and not being able to be with them, that is why I am not mad"_

" _What do you mean Kira?"I say feeling a bit relieved and a bit sad knowing where this is heading. This is the end for us, it's not that I still want to be with Kira, because of course the one I want to be with is Ally, but she is nice girl and a break ups always hurts, even if it is for the best._

" _Dallas" She says softly fidgeting with her hands in her lap._

" _Dallas?" I repeat confused. "No offense Kira, but you just met the guy. Isn't that going a bit too fast. Not that I am against it, I mean…_

 _She laughs and punches my arm playfully._

" _I didn't just meet Dallas you dummy. I met him way back, he just obviously remembers nothing about me" she says once again sadly "I went with him to school for 3 years back when I was 12, he had just moved to Miami and I guess, I always l had a huge crush on him but he never noticed me"_

" _What an idiot" I mumble. She glares at me and says "He is not an idiot Austin, that is exactly why I have always liked him. He was nicest guy at school but I was never brave enough to talk to him"_

 _Silence followed for a bit until Kira surprised me with her next words: "Austin, you and I, I think we are just meant to be friends but at least promise me you will do the right thing. Tell Ally how you feel about her, be honest with everyone and don't do anything stupid that could mess up your chances with her…"_

" _I promise…"_

 _End of flashback_

"You don't want to answer that? Fine. Then tell me, what were you doing today in my date Austin?" Ally's voice cut through my thoughts and brought me back to the present.

I sigh again, I know that I am supposed to be honest with her but the fear of getting rejected takes over me so I think up of the excuse I was originally gonna give her in case that she asked this question "Look, I just wanted to take care of you ok? Since you were so nervous a few days ago, I just wanted to be there for you, so your date could be perfect".

"Be there for me? Oh yeah sure, and that explains so well why you started throwing punches at my date a few minutes ago." She replies sarcastically.

"I-I'm sorry Ally, I just thought that …" I kept on saying still not wanting to hell her the truth of what is going on here.

"You know what Austin? Everything you are telling me sounds like bull. Why did you invite yourself into my date? And tell me the truth this time"

The truth. Oh God. I remember the promise I did to Kira, but more than that, whatever happens, I know that the right thing is to tell her. I look at her and can't believe how gorgeous she is and how she looks tonight, this gives me enough courage to say and do what I did next.

"Are you sure you are ready for the answer Ally? Because honestly, as mad as you are at me now, if I tell you the truth, you will probably hate me" I say.

Suddenly looking at her, I have the urge to have her close to me, like all of these days that I was able to hold her, kiss her and have her body pressed to mine. Without giving it much thought, I grab her waist with one hand and pull her closer to me. She is so small that it doesn't take much strength for me. Then I take my other hand and start caressing her beautiful cheek with my thumb. Her face so close and her breath is making me lose mine.

"Please tell me again, tell me you want to know" I murmured. She closed her eyes at this for a moment and it allowed me to examine how perfect she was. I looked at her lips for a brief moment, I was just dying to lean in and satisfy the need I have for her.

"Tell me Austin, I want to know the truth" She whispered after opening her eyes and locking them with mine.

This time, I am the one who closes his eyes and rest my forehead in hers, getting ready for what is about to come as I take a deep breath.

"The truth is Ally, I did not go to the date to make sure it was perfect. On the contrary, I wanted it to suck badly" I say.

This answer was obviously not what she was expecting. I felt her pull back and when I looked at her she had already this cute frown that I love and her arms were crossed "Why Austin? Why would you do that?"

I run a hand through my hair trying to find the right words on how to say this "Because Ally, I don't … I just can't see you with … arghhhhhhh… I like you ok? I like in a non-friendly way! Oh who am I kidding? I love you Ally, I'm in love with you" I end blurting out all at once.

It was like time had stopped. Her eyes looked at me wide, her mouth was hanging open but she said absolutely nothing for like an eternity so I decided to continue.

"Ally, I have always loved you but I was stupid. I never realized it until a few days ago when it was somebody else that was asking you out on a date instead of me" I say pacing "after that I started going nuts, all I wanted was to be with you and then when I kissed you, I knew that I felt something that I have never felt with anyone not even Kira. All I could think about was that I couldn't wait for the next day, to get the chance to kiss you and hold you again and forget about anything else".

"This is so wrong" she said finally making my heart shatter. "You cannot be in love with me Austin…"

"It's not wrong Ally, I…" I tell her, desperation dripping out of my voice as I took a step forward to grab her again but this time she took a step back.

"No! Austin, it is wrong. You have a girlfriend!" She tells me, tears forming again on the corners of her beautiful brown eyes. "And not only that, it happens that she is nice girl and she is trying to make things work out with you. We were on a freakin' double date with her just a few minutes ago for heaven's sake!"

"No Ally, please let me explain..." I tell her trying to make her understand but she just won't listen.

"No! Please don't do this to me, don't make me do something that I …." she starts saying but then stops, her breathing is heavy as she stares at me and shakes her head. "I can't. I have to go".

"What? Ally, where are you going?" I yell as I start following her, she is heading to a taxi that is parked on the corner of the street.

I run after her and grab her wrist to make her stop. She looks up at me and I notice how sad her expression is. I screwed it up, she obviously doesn't want me like I want her, she doesn't love me back.

"I need to go to the hospital. Kira just texted me and I promised Dallas I wouldn't take long. I have to go" at the mention of his name I released my grip on her arm and just nodded looking down.

"Let me take you" I say softly, feeling my voice starting to break.

She shakes her head "I can't be near you right now Austin"

I feel something so awful as I hear her say those words. She turns around without another word and gets into a cab. I stay rooted in my place for a few seconds, looking at the direction the car took and still feeling numb, I make my way back to my car. The only thought on my head is that I've lost her.

As I enter the car, I feel something wet in my face and as my hand goes up to wipe it, I realize that I'm crying. I've never been the one to cry but it doesn't seem to stop. I've really lost her.

Ally's POV

As soon as I get into the cab, I start sobbing and feeling and ache that I could not stop. You might think I am crazy, I should be happy that the guy that I love just told me he loves me back. But I can't be happy because I feel bad for Kira. I wouldn't want to be in that situation, like I always said, I am not the one who gets in the middle of a relationship. Yes, I love Austin and that is the more reason for me not wanting to do something so stupid like cheating on someone and then have him regret it and end up hating me.

The taxi driver keeps looking at me through the rear, probably thinking I'm crazy.

"Take me to Jackson Memorial Hospital please" I tell him between breaths.

Not more than 10 minutes later we arrive, I pay him and enter the hospital. I talk to the nurse at the reception "Sorry to bother you, I am looking for Dallas Martin."

She looks at me sympathetically, obviously it seems that it's evident I've been crying.

"Sure, you can find him on the 3rd floor" she replies with a smile. I thank her and head for the elevators.

When I get out, I see Kira reading a magazine and waiting. I walk towards her feeling super guilty knowing that her boyfriend is in love with me and I am in love with him. I sit besides her and she looks up and smiles "Ally! I didn't see you coming, that was quick, we just got here like 10 minutes ago"

"Yeah…" I reply not sure what else I should say.

Just then Dallas comes out of a room and is holding a frozen patch to his eye which looks like it has gotten more swollen by the minute.

"Dallas!" both Kira and I say while we stand up at the same. We look at each other, Kira's eyes widen, she blushes and looks at the floor.

He grins at both of us and then notices my puffy eyes "Ally, are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, don't worry" I tell him with a convincing smile.

"If you say so…" he says not convinced at all "Look, I just need to go pick up some medicine for the headache, I will be right back ok?" I nod and he leaves. I go sit down again.

"So… was it that bad?" Kira asked and I looked up to her confused. "Huh?"

"Your talk with Austin" she said as if it was obvious that is what she meant.

"Oh… I-I, you know w-we…"I stuttered not being prepared to talk about this topic, especially not with Kira. That and the fact that just hearing his name my heart ache and race at the same time.

"Ally, please tell he manned up and finally told you." My eyes widen and I wonder if she is talking about what I think she is talking about.

"What do you mean?" I tell her nervously and she smiles at me taking a seat besides me.

"Come on Ally. We're both big girls, let's be honest with each other. I know Austin is in love with you" She says calmly.

"Oh my god Kira, I am so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to intrude in your relationship at all" I say hurriedly hoping that a scene like the one the Arcade doesn't repeat itself and that she won't start throwing punches at me. At least I'm already in the hospital if anything happens.

"Ally calm down, it's ok" She says with a little laugh. Has she gone mad?

"It is?" Getting more confused by the minute. She nods and smiles at me in a friendly way. "Wait a minute? How did you know?"

She chuckles and says "Well first of all, It's pretty obvious. Second of all Austin told me."

"HE WHAT?" I yell louder than intended making her flinch. "Sorry" I mumble apologetically. She just chuckles again and I can't understand why she is so happy and calm about it. We are talking about her boyfriend after all.

"Before going to the arcade, that is why we were late by the way, Austin and I had a little chat" She explained "I knew something was up, I mean it was pretty obvious you had not planned this double date, he just wanted to be near you and make sure that no other guy wins your heart".

"Oh god, I feel awful for this. I swear I had nothing to do with that and I know how wrong this is." I said feeling ashamed "As a matter of fact, I just told him that."

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Well, before coming here, Austin told me what he thinks he feels for me but I swear Kira, I told him it was not right, that he had you in his life and that we cannot be together" I say sincerity dropping out every word.

She smiles kindly to me "Ally, Austin and I broke up. I don't know you, but I don't think it's a good deal being with someone who is not in love with you".

My mouth could have dropped to the floor for all I know. "You what?"

"Ally, I want you to know that I don't blame you for this. I don't even blame him, it's not like he wanted to do it on purpose. I understand what it is to like someone, and not be able to get them out of your mind. No matter what you do, it's not something you can control." She said smiling at me reassuringly and making me feel a thousand times better instantly.

"Thank you Kira for being so nice about all of this" I say genuinely making her smile even wider.

"Hey, I'm ready!" a voice interrupts us. Dallas is coming this way.

"Hey, how are you feeling Rambo?" I ask giggling with Kira. He just laughs it off and rolls his eyes playfully at us.

"Never better. Let's go now, it's getting late" he says with his innocent smile "I still have to drop you off beautiful girls" Kira giggles by my side and I smile but I have two new problems at hand.

Telling Dallas that even though he is sweetest guy ever, there won't be a date #2.

Talking to Austin and clearing everything out. Now that Kira has practically given us her blessing, I can now act on my feelings, I just hope that it's not too late.

I remained quiet on the way to Kira's house. I just kept thinking, how should I do things. I didn't want to mess everything up again, I felt really bad thinking that Austin must feel awful right now.

There was something bothering me though, did Austin really love me? Or was he just confused because he was jealous of Dallas?

Suddenly we stop at Kira's house and she gets out of the car. Before leaving she hugs me and Dallas surprising us both and she whispers in my ear "Ally, you have to fix things with Austin. He really loves you" then she turns around with a final wave and smile enters her luxurious house. Of course, her dad is Jimmy Star.

"Alright, let's go" Dallas says and next stop is my house which is not very far away. 5 minutes later he is parking his car in front of it. I stay seated for a second, I know this is the time to talk.

"Ally, I know you may not beleive me but I had an awesome time tonight" Dallas says smiling at me, I can't help but laughing looking at his purple eye.

"Me too. It's crazy though, how everything turned out in the end" I reply returning the smile.

He nodded and breathed in, then added "I'm aware there is not going to be a second date. Am I right?"

I look up at him, my face sad now "Dallas, I want you to know, I've always had a huge crush on you from the moment I met you and tonight I have found out that I was always right about you. You are an awesome person".

"But you love Austin" he says completing my sentence, not annoyed at all, more like a resigned voice.

"I'm so sorry Dallas. You have no idea how many times I've had to apologize tonight for this but I didn't… I just thought my feelings could go away you know?"

He nods again and tells me "Don't worry Ally, that's how life works. You are honestly one of the most beautiful and nicest girls I have met, so I don't regret any of it at all. Austin is a lucky bastard" He says with a grin which causes me to grin back.

"I can tell he really loves you too you know? I mean, I'm still mad about my lip and eye, don't get me wrong, but I guess, I can understand that he acted up like that because he can't stand seeing you with anybody else".

I blush and thank him for his kind words. Then we hug and I go into my house, feeling a thousand things at the same time but in the end, I guess the greatest thing I feel right now is happiness knowing that tomorrow, I will talk to Austin and hopefully we will finally be able to be together.

*********************** the next day ***********************************

My alarm wakes me up at 7:45 am, once again it is my day off and I'm so glad for that. As I think of what I am about to do, my stomach feels like it would explode with butterflies. I breathe in and try to calm myself.

I hurriedly message Trish:

 **Hey! I'm awake, will you still pick me up 8:30?**

Soon enough, she replies back:

 **Hell yeah! There's no way you're getting out of this girl.**

I laugh as I put my phone down and hurry to the bathroom. I want to look perfect.

Yesterday night, it was really late but still I called Trish. She thought she was gonna get news about the date with Dallas and although she did, it was definitely not what she was expecting. I told her everything and she was almost as excited as I was. She agreed on picking me up this morning because I had someone I had to see urgently.

I put on some blue skinny jeans and shoulder off top and my favorite ballerina flats. My hair was still beautiful from yesterday so I just let it down and I put some light makeup. Of course, my perfume and pancake and syrup lip balm as well. I smiled at the reflection in the mirror, liking it very much.

Soon after Trish was picking me up. She put on loud music and had me singing all the way to our destiny to make sure that I did not start chewing on my hair, as that all makes me relax.

As I got out of the car, I looked back at her worriedly "Umm, what if he rejects me. Should I walk back home?"

"Are you crazy Ally? The guy basically went all Mike Tyson on another guy just to avoid a peck on the cheek. There is no way in hell that he will reject you" she tells me encouragingly and indeed, it gives me the courage I need. As she leaves, I knock on the door of Austin Moon's house.

Mimi Moon comes out, it seems she was on hurry. She seems happy to see me "Laura! Thank God you are here! Mike and I have to leave, we're already late but we are worried sick for Austin. He came yesterday night, and I have never seen him so upset, he won't come out of his room and does not want to talk to us" she tells me worriedly.

I feel my heart ache knowing that I was the one to cause him this pain but at the same time I give myself courage, more the reason to tell him how I really feel.

"Don't worry Mimi, I will make sure to talk to him" I reassure her with a smile which seems to relieve her.

"Thank you Dear" she says while she pulls me into a big hug "We have to go, Mike is already waiting in the car" I nod and she waves as she practically runs to their car. I wave and wait until they are gone to get into the house and close the door.

My heart is beating so fast I cannot explain and my hands are shaking. I take a deep breath and make my way up the stairs to Austin's room where I knock 3 times.

"MOM! I already told you, I don't want to talk right now. Please just … give me some time alone" I hear his voice aggravated on the other side of the room.

"It's not Mimi, it's Ally. Please open the door Austin" I say. Suddenly there is long silence in the whole house that I can hear the tic toc of the grandfather clock downstairs.

I was about to knock again on the door when it suddenly opens. He looks at me still surprised but the way he looks make me feel so sad. He looks heart broken.

He doesn't say anything and there is an awkward silence, until I decided to break it "May I please come in?" I say. He steps back from the door and opens it a bit wider, giving me permission.

I enter the room and almost gasp. I know Austin is not the neatest person when it comes to his room but there is stuff everywhere on the floor.

"Sorry for the mess. As you may imagine, I've needed to channel my frustration somehow" he said in a cold voice finally talking.

"Austin… we have to talk" I say getting closer to him but he turns his face somewhere else and crosses his arms. He refuses to look at me.

"Ally look, forget about everything I said yesterday, just forget it all. I didn't think that telling you how I feel would make you feel so uncomfortable, I for once thought maybe you would feel the same way" the last part he almost scoffed "I know now that is not the case, sorry that you had to endure that and for ruining your date with Dallas. I promise I will personally talk to him and tell him it was all my fault and to take you out on a second date".

"No you won't." I said calmly making him look up again and finally look me straight in the eye.

"What?" he said confused.

"I don't want to go out on a second date with Dallas" I said simply to which he replied "Oh".

I get closer to him and grab his hand, he tries to pull away but I hold on tighter to it making him sigh "Ally, please don't… don't torture me even more" he says looking straight into my eyes, clearly pained by my closeness when all I want is to make that pain go away.

"Austin, I have to tell you something too" I say pausing briefly, his hand still in mine. Ok, here goes nothing.

"Yesterday, when you told me you loved me, I didn't know what to do" He sadly look to the floor so I used my other hand to pull his chin up and make him look at me. He had to hear this while I was looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I thought it was wrong because I… felt bad for Kira. I felt like I had gotten in between and it made me feel horrible. The truth is I've been feeling horrible for months now knowing that I am in love with someone who had a girlfriend and that it also happened to be my best friend" I say and his eyes widen as realization starts sinking.

"But at the same time, I couldn't help it, I can't resist loving you the way I do. I think I'm going mad! I need to be with you like you have no idea" a ghost of a smile starts showing on his beautiful lips, the pain is slowly going away.

"But then I talked to Kira and she told me everything and I felt relieved, knowing that meant that it is not wrong at all the way that I feel about you. On the contrary, now I understand that I everyone else was just getting in the way because you and I Austin, we are meant to be together and that makes me the happiest girl in the word. I love you Austin Moon, I am crazy about you and I don't want to spend another day of this life having to repress what I feel. I need to be with you" I say finally emptying my heart and loving the way his face has no trace of fear or pain anymore.

"God Ally, I hope this is not just my mind playing tricks on me" He says with a hoarse voice.

"No Austin, I swear, this is real" I say laughing softly.

"I love you so much Ally" He murmurs before his lips come crashing into mine and all the feelings we have expressed for each other seem to pour through that kiss. It was different that the rest because finally, we were not kissing because we were on a lesson or with the feeling that we might be hurting a third person's feeling. We were free.

Free to love each other. Free to be together. Free to kiss every single day of our lives.

********** 2 months later ***************************

Ally's POV

I sigh as the last customer I helped is getting her bags and leaving the store. I look at my watch, it is 6:00 pm. Finally the day is done, I head the door and I'm changing the door sign from open to close when I see the most beautiful face staring at me outside of the door.

I open the door and let my gorgeous boyfriend in, he immediately gives me one of those bear hugs I love and that always leave me breathless.

"Hey babe" He whispers in my ear making a shiver run through my spine "I couldn't wait to see you. I've missed you so much".

"I've missed you more sweetie" I say pecking his beautiful lips.

"So, shall we watch movies?" He says taking my hand and practically dragging me to the practice room where I set up a dvd and t.v earlier today.

We decide to watch a romantic movie called "Love Rosie" which turns out to be about two friends who have been in love for the longest time but something always gets in the way. In the end, they got their happy ending, just like Austin and I did.

When the credits are going, I am sitting in the couch while Austin's head is on my lap.

"Hey, you know I ran into Kira today" He told me. "She says that she and Dallas are dating"

"Really?" I ask him genuinely happy for them.

"Yeah… maybe we should double date sometime" He says making me crack up.

"You know that I was thinking? When we did our kissing lessons, there was one kiss I was dying to try with you but in the end we never did. It was going to be the last class but since you moved the day of the date, we never tried it" He told me with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" I ask him curiously.

"The spider man kiss" he says with the same smile on his face and I can't help but chuckle.

"Well, what is stopping us now?" I say seductively as I lean my head forward. The position we're currently in, making it perfect for the upside down kiss.

My lips brush into his and I know I've said it before but I swear, it only gets better. My breath hitches as his tongue comes out and starts to lick my lips softly asking for entrance. I open my mouth to give him access and we moan in unison as our tongues meet and start fighting for dominance.

After a couple of minutes I pull away, the position starting to be a bit uncomfortable.

Austin gives me just a few seconds to catch my breath while he fixes his position and sits up next to me before taking my face in his hands and crashing his lips once again with mine.

His kiss is hot and passionate. Lustful. I feel one of his hands roaming my legs and I whimper the other runs down my ribcage. I reply back to this with my own hands running up and down his muscular body. My hands stop at his chest and six pack abs. I can't still believe how lucky I am.

"Ally … god, Ally…" he hisses through his kisses making me melt and feel the too familiar pulling in my stomach and other areas.

"Austin" I moan back as I feel his arousal against my leg. He presses his body harder into me without crushing me, just to make me feel how much he wants me. This is the farthest we have gotten ever since we made it official but this time it seems as if things are not stopping any time soon.

I suddenly gasp as I feel his lips leave mine and feel them on my bare stomach as he unbuttons my shirt and places wet kisses in all the skin he can reach. He finally finishes unbuttoning me and starts at my chest that it is now only covered by a black bra. He makes me lean back on the couch as he comes carefully on top of me. This is definitely something that has not happened before and I'm not sure I am ready yet.

He licks his lips, his eyes a shade so dark that I've never seen before and he starts at my exposed stomach and chest. As much as I love him, want him, I am not sure I am ready for this just yet. I know it is bound to happen and soon, but I feel maybe tonight is not the night.

As he kisses my collarbone and starts getting near my breasts I stop him breathlessly "Austin, wait", he stops immediately with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry Ally, did I do something wrong?" He says as he sits up from the position where were.

"N-No" I tell him still out of breath. "Everything you do is so perfect. It's just… I have never… well you know and I am not sure if I am ready for that step yet. Not that I don't like you that way, it's just…"

He smiles sweetly at me, coming closer and giving me a lingering sweet kiss on the lips making me shut up.

"Don't worry Ally, I understand." He says with a smile.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask him worriedly.

"No Ally, of course not. I want you to feel sure and ready when that happens. I'm not going to lie to you, I can't wait because I love you so much and I like you so badly but I would never try to push you into it or something like that. I love you way too much and I'm not a jerk" He says, his thumb caressing my cheek.

I smile at him "I know Austin, I would never think that you are like that. I love you"

He embraces me, while he kisses my forehead. One of my favorite ways for him to kiss me. I sigh contentedly on his arms, inhaling his intoxicating and delicious smell.

"I'm kind of worried as well to be honest" I tell him sincerely after of couple of minutes of being in his arms in silence. He separates his head just a bit to look into my eyes.

"Why? Worried about what baby?" He asks concerned.

"Well, you know very well I don't have any experience in that. What if you don't like it?" I tell him, fear clearly expressed in my voice.

He starts at me for a second not saying anything and then starts laughing. At first I feel annoyed but then can't help it and start laughing too. After a minute of laughing we are finally able to stop and then he shakes his head still chuckling.

"You're so adorkable" he says but in the sweetest way that it would be impossible to get mad at him. I blush slightly and look down. "Baby, you are so beautiful, sexy and I love you so much that it is impossible that I would not enjoy every second of making love to you. Im-po-ssi-ble. He says the word enunciating every syllable making me smile wider.

"Ok, if you say so" I say shyly.

"But you know what. If by any chance you still feel insecure about it, I have an awesome idea" He says with a grin on his face.

"What?" I ask him curiously having no idea how I could feel less nervous about it.

"You miss Ally Dawson, urgently need some "making love" lessons and I happen to know just the perfect tutor" He tells me with his beautiful smile making me start laugh again.

"Shall we start now?" I ask him with my eyebrow raised. He nods and leans down to kiss me again.

All I can say is, what a wonderful tutor!

 **The end….\\\**

 **A/N: Awww I feel like crying! Anyways, I thank once again everyone who read this, I just hope you enjoyed it and that you were happy with the ending as much as I was.**

 **I have some ideas for new stories and I hope I can make that happen. I will appreciate your support if by any chance I happen to write new stories.**

 **Thank you once again everyone, you messages and reviews have my days.**

 **Until next time ... your friend Yami**


End file.
